


Poor Man, Made - Chinese Translation by weiwei_cheng

by Squeaky, weiwei_cheng



Category: Stargate Atlantis, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Episode Related, Episode: s02e16 Under the Radar, Friendship, Gen, Implied Underage, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Mozzie is a Badass, Robots, Science Fiction, Series, Temporary Character Death, Whump
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiwei_cheng/pseuds/weiwei_cheng
Summary: When Peter finds a dead robot at a murder scene, the obvious choice is to bring in the military to help fix something they created. What Peter didn't expect was to start caring for the robot like he would a son, or realize that the robot was keeping secrets from him. Secrets that could cost both of them their lives.
This story takes place in the Scruffy AI 'Verse by Taste_is_Sweet.
(Cover art for this story may be found here.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poor Man, Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506823) by [Squeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky). 



> 本文於2015/9/7貼在隨緣居  
> http://www.mtslash.org/thread-170337-1-1.html
> 
> English original by Squeaky is here: [Poor Man, Made. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506823)

Poor Man, Made

 

特別探員Peter Burke，FBI，討厭這部份的工作。

他用一隻手抹過臉頰，開始調查現場。豪宅位於曼哈頓東區，在裝潢高雅的書房中央，屍體躺臥在昂貴的地毯上，致命的槍傷穿過他們的心臟。

可以推斷男人比女人先遭到槍擊，明顯看得出來他在槍響前衝到女人身前。伸展的雙腿顯示他被擊倒時試著移動，她彎曲著膝蓋。這也表示她在死前被迫跪著，她的頭垂落在男人的胸前，棕色的長髮浸透了他的鮮血，轉成暗淡的黑色。

Peter深吸一口氣，轉向Diana Barrigan探員，他的第一助理，蹲在屍體旁邊，戴著帶著白色的塑膠手套。「發現什麼？」

「如你所見，Boss。」她說，擺動手臂指著屍體，「看來這是行刑式的槍殺。某種原因使犯人選擇射他們的胸口而不是頭。」  
「流更多血，」Clinton Jones探員跨進門檻時說。「無論這傢伙是誰，他希望下一個進來的人看到他留下來的恐怖景象。」

「嗯，就是我們。」Peter說，他轉向Jones「有屋主的資料嗎？」

「Vincent Adler，」Jones立刻回答，「金融界的大佬，他消失以前設下龐氏騙局捲走了一筆鉅款。NYPD調查他的房產時發現了屍體。」

Peter轉回屍體，看著他們時感覺到自己的嘴唇抽動。他們都很年輕，可能沒超過三十歲，兩人的面容格外美麗，若不是大量的血跡，他們就像睡在地毯上的天使，蒼白無邪的休眠。

「天啊，」Petter喃喃自語。他選擇在紐約FBI總部加入White Collar部門是有理由的——為了避免接觸在一般犯罪中經常出現兇殘的謀殺和暴力。而現在，他還是面對這些。

「那音樂盒呢？」 Peter問

「是我們來的理由，」 Jones已成習慣開口「NYPD在它被搶劫後設法追蹤去向，最後指向這裡。」

「也許義大利大使館不想賣。」Jones回答。

「Boss，」Diana悄聲說。Peter嚇了一跳，他沒聽見她接近背後。她的神情說了有什麼不好的事發生，他移動腳步擋在NYPD和她之間，屏蔽他們的對話。他點頭示意繼續。

「女人的名字似乎是Kate Perdu，」Diana說，「但是沒有那男人的資料。」  
Peter的眉頭蹙在一起「Kate Perdu？」他確認。「Perdu是法文，意思是迷失。」

「我知道。」Diana點頭，「我也覺得這是化名。」  
「我來檢查這個，」Jones說，他轉向房門。  
「記得在資料庫裡搜尋這個男人的照片和指紋，」Peter提醒，「希望會有點成果。」  
Jones點頭，但在他離開前Diana搖搖頭「我覺得沒有用。」

Peter抬起眉毛「唔？」  
「我覺得這個男人不是個人，」她說。「Peter，我在他右耳後面發現一個洞——就是ＵＳＢ插孔的那種洞。」  
Peter眨眼，「你覺得他是個陪遊人偶？他的血是紅色！」  
「我知道，」Diana再次開口，「我也沒聽說過性愛機器人灌有色的神經傳導劑，也沒看過管家機器人和家事機器人有紅色的傳導劑。但我也沒看過有人類的耳後有個ＵＳＢ插孔。」

「如果他是機器人，可能會有事件當時的記憶，」Peter說，「把他的身體帶回我們的實驗室，請個機器人工程師在那邊見面。」

「為什麼這裡有伴遊人偶？」Jones問，「而且為何多此一舉射他？他難道沒有開關之類的嗎？」

Diana越過Peter的肩膀瞄到有個NYPD警官接近地上的兩具屍體，然後她接上Peter的視線「我要告訴他們嗎？」  
「FBI的合法職權，」Peter直接回答，「亮出你的警徽，如果他們不照你說的去做，想辦法擺平他們。」  
Diana有點邪惡的微笑，「我可以做到，Boss。」  
Peter跟著笑了，「我知道你可以。」

* * *

標題：紐約的任務  
寄件者：r-mckay@sgc.gov  
寄件時間：Thu 06/12/2009, 2043  
收件人：m-haversham@sgc.gov

壞消息：Kate博士死了，她被謀殺，陳屍在Adler的公寓。

FBI沒收了擬情人工智慧。他們的實驗室技術員束手無策，所以請求軍方科學家修好他。我現在離不開亞特蘭提斯，從飛馬座星系出發要九月才會到，到時處理這個就太遲了，所以我派你和Zelenka立刻出發去紐約。

黛達羅斯會在早上六點鐘開始傳送。行李準備待久一點，因為星門指揮部需要你調查Adler從哪裡得到這個音樂盒，還有他在得到這個線索後又去了哪裡。寄一封email給Zelenka告訴他你需要準備什麼。

不要告訴FBI或NID星門的事情，也不要提Adler的真相，或，嗯，任何事。

Kate的事情我很遺憾。

McKay

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

Ｍozzie坐在床邊，在他星門指揮部的住處。他緊緊閉上眼睛，伸手捏住鼻梁，眼淚還是止不住的滑落到嘴角。

Kate死了，被Vincent Adler殺死了。他早就預言了這個結局，就在他把Radek Zelenka博士的機器人交給他的三個月後，就如他想的，這個機器人無法保護她。

沒有人可以保護Kate，無論是她工作的NID，或是星門指揮部，或是任何他們創造的人工智慧，尤其是他。他會拋下她，就如同他的主人的要求。他甚至不會嘗試說服她逃走。

疲憊的，Mozzie緩緩站起，手掌抹過臉頰戴上眼鏡。環視了一圈狹小的房間，試著整理他會需要的東西。

他深思了一段時間考慮要不要告訴Rodney McKay博士他不會去，只是收拾行李，然後消失。經歷這些以後，他可以去任何他想去的地方，淡出這個穹空，消失在星際間，到那男人永遠找不到的地方。

但是Kate死了，逃避並不會改變這個事實。也不會改變Adler的計畫，有更多人會死去。Kate絕不樂見這一天的到來。

「我還是給Zelenka一封Mail，」他喃喃自語。他明早去轉送門的路上得順道去機械擬人實驗室幫忙Zelenka收拾些工具，他們在修復機器人時會用得著的。

首要之務是打包行李，然後試著睡一下。

雖然他知道夢裡一定全是Kate。

* * *

由一組科學家提供的空軍太空發射裝置，在早上七點準時抵達紐約的FBI總部。

今天星期五，Peter可以料想他整個週末都會在這裡度過，表面上是因為這個案子，但其實他是想盯緊美國空軍派來的人手。

Peter單手叉腰，看著兩個男人走進門廳。

第一個人又瘦又單薄，一頭失控的亂髮讓他看來像個年輕小伙子，不修邊幅版本的愛因斯坦。他的眼鏡是小小的圓型，在七十年代想必是非常流行的款式。但是一雙銳利的藍色眼睛強烈的彰顯他的才能。Peter知道如果低估這種人將會陷入無法挽回的境地。

除了他的頗矮身高，第二位科學家幾乎是第一位的相反體，一個瘦，一個圓;沒有蓬鬆茂盛的頭髮，快禿光的頭頂反射著大廳的微光。他的眼鏡又大又厚，使他的藍眼睛看起來在鏡片後面迷失了。塌著肩，沮喪，像是從內部洩出空氣。兩人的雙手都提著大露營包。

「特別探員Peter Burke，」Peter向前一步時說，伸出他的手。

「Radek Zelenka博士，」第一個科學家有著濃重的東歐口音。他放下一個包包，接受了Peter的握手，結實又敷衍地握了一下。他的笑容比Peter預期的還要溫暖。「請叫我Radek。」

「Radek，」Peter說，感覺外國的音節組合在他的舌尖上作用。他轉向另一位。

「Maurice Haversham博士，」另一位科學家說，他沒有伸出手，Peter只好放下他的。「你叫我博士就好。」

「好，博士。」Peter說，他拿起Radek的其中一個行李，接著想去幫忙拿Haversham的另一個包包。

Radek說了什麼聽起來像「Deekuugee」，Peter猜意思是“謝謝”。

Haversham扔下他其中一個包包落Peter的腳邊，「我想立刻開始，」他說，快步掠過Peter走向電梯。他的腳步倉促又趔趄，好像他的大腦指令奔跑，但他的雙腿辦不到。

「我不會耽誤太多時間，」Peter跟在後面忍不住咕噥「他一直都這樣嗎？」

Radek搖頭，「我不知道，我不太了解他。我只跟他合作過幾個專案。」他稍微聳肩，「但我知道你們找到的那位死去的女人是他的朋友，我想，也許這只是在他腦海裏唯一的事。」

「可能是吧，」Peter對自己說。他瞇起眼睛打量Haversham，現在他站在電梯前緩緩併攏雙腳。為什麼軍方的科學家會認識一位為詐騙大師工作的女人？

* * *

電梯開門，他們都走了進去。Peter立刻就注意到Haversham博士刻意背對電梯裡的監視器，動作流暢像是他已經練習了幾百次。

「所以，你是個機器人專家。」Peter 對 Haversham說。

「所以，你是個穿著西裝的奴隸。」Haversham看都不看他一眼回答。

Peter皺起頭眉，「你在軍隊工作。」

Haversham翹起一隻手指，他的眼睛像貓頭鷹似的掃視身後的玻璃窗，「哈！我是軍隊的顧問。我給建議，絕對沒有屈服在他們的體系之下。」

Peter瞄一眼Radek，他聳聳肩「不要看我，我沒有和他一樣的——」他用雙手比了個引號「特質。」

「你怎麼會認識Kate？」Peter 問 Haversham。

電梯停下來門打開。「我們到了！」Haversham無目標的大喊，急匆匆的跨進走廊想進去實驗室。

「是在另外一邊！」Peter叫他回來，他擺了個臉色，對於Haversham閃避問題有點惱怒。事有蹊蹺，他得想辦法弄清楚。他提著兩個大包，帶領Radek走去機器人安置的實驗室。

* * *

「這機器人是藝術品!」

他們正要把新的心室組件安裝到機器身上時，Radek忍不住讚嘆，引起Mozzie的嘴角上楊，「這全是Kate的傑作。」提起她的名字還是會心痛。

「他比照片上還要帥多了，是吧？」Zelenka在闔上手上的綠色文件夾的時候評論，「他絕對矯正過牙齒。」

Mozzie咧嘴一笑「矯正技術是現代的醫學奇蹟。」他屏息專注在手上的工作，直到感覺一聲輕微的喀答，心室組件安裝進正確位置，「完美存在我掌心。

「太棒了，」Radek讚了一聲，他輕翻過下一頁，「上次看到Neal Caffrey的檔案已經是很久以前的事。以知道他以前是有名的江洋大盜嗎？」

「知道，」Mozzie只能感嘆，「我可能在和Kate把他從角落搬進你的倉庫的時候看過一兩次資料。」他含糊的說，因為他正在把左冠狀動脈插進心室的插槽裡，「該死，」咋了一聲，「太寬了。」他拉出血管，拿來一個小一點的銼刀，「我們從來沒叫他的姓氏。」

「姆，」咕噥一聲，視線沒有離開眼前的文字。「Caffrey看起來是個羅賓漢，偷有錢人的東西給窮人。」他咧嘴一笑「還有給他自己。」

「沒錯，」Mozzie應聲，「有一天他例行搶劫的時候，他拿了一個富婆的項鍊，那條鍊子在他手裡亮的像是聚光燈。那小子還在目瞪口呆的時候，她的丈夫用手杖敲了一記，」搖搖頭，「這整個事件在資料庫裡被定義成英雄事蹟，就在他的自由思想安裝後的兩星期。」他輕吹剛磨過動脈邊緣，然後繼續修磨。

Radek抿起嘴，「整合驅動基因啟動的Bug。」

「如果是整合驅動基因而不是什麼殘存記憶就好了，」Mozzie說「這件事發生在1890年代，誰知道這個故事比事實誇張多少，希望你懂我的意思。」

「空軍好像覺得是基因。」Radek說「考慮他已經洗過腦了。」

「對，」Mozzie說「避免一點一滴一絲一縷的記憶存在。但話說回來他的組織樣本被丟在倉庫裡十幾年。」他搖頭。

「他只是個備胎，」Radek反駁，「其他身體還保有更多當代科技資訊，DNA衰敗也比較輕微，所以Caffrey的身體不是最好的基因樣本，從複製人到我們創造的感知機器人。」 Radek翻過紙張，「如果還有其他選擇，我們絕對不會使用他當母體素材。」

「你是來發表年度真誠獎的感謝詞嗎？」Mozzie說。他又磨掉了一微毫米。

「我已經檢查了信任辨識系統的你和Kate，」Radek手指滑過另一頁時說「它還在運作。這倒提醒我別說出SGC不希望FBI知道的事。」

「很好。」Mozzie喃喃的說。動脈完美輕巧的滑進正確位置時他揚起一絲笑容。「希望這傢伙也能保守秘密，即使他只是個孩子。」

「這可不算安慰。」Radek抬起眉毛。

「這是雨果的說的，」Mozzie應聲，「但我覺得與其禁止機器人說溜嘴，不如由信任辨識系統禁止他談論任何有關Adler的事情，這樣比保險。」

「他是討厭的人工智慧，」Radek說，「不可能去限制他談論特定話題，因為就算聰明如我們，也不可能事先預知設定好所有能夠傳達話題的方式。」他甩甩頭，「我想最好是設置一個程序防火牆，當他誤踏禁地的時候給他一點微妙又尖銳的提醒。」

Mozzie視線射向Radek，「只要這個提醒不要是疼痛。」

Radek翻了翻白眼，「程序不會傷害機器人，這只是個提醒，不是處罰。」他轉身再次研究眼前的機器人，「可能是因為太英俊，他看起來就像個伴遊人偶。」

「一切的美麗都是註定。」Mozzie引用名言，「荷馬。」看到Radek狐疑的表情補上一句。他指了指機器人如雕刻般俊美的容顏，「Kate知道Adler喜歡美麗的東西，我想這是她這麼做的理由。」

「姆，」Radek若有所思。Mozzie放下工作和Radek一起看著眼前的身體。

他躺在實驗台上，就像屍體一樣駭目驚心，肌膚蒼白，胸口從中間開了個大洞，赤裸裸的展示在生冷的手術燈下。他們有用毛巾蓋住鼠蹊部，雖然Mozzie知道這是為了他的專注力著想，而不是為了機器人。

但除了發青的皮膚和開胸手術，他真的非常迷人。

Kate設計的身體富有肌肉線條卻又纖細，每條血管和肌腱都精心雕琢的像是出自達文西之手。她甚至為神經傳導劑染色，鮮紅的像是人血漿。長相是他和Kate從一張模糊1800年代照片裡複製過來的，幾乎是完美對稱，額頭和下巴比例均衡，滑順兩者的是討喜的臉頰，顴骨些微隆起，大眼睛，直挺的鼻樑，嘴唇完美但對男人而言又不會過度漂亮。

在些微發紅的眼皮下方，Mozzie知道這雙眼睛是湛藍色，和Kate的雙眼一模一樣。他想起Kate幹的蠢事笑了；那是張黑白照片，當然也不知道Caffrey眼睛是什麼顏色。他的情緒染上了一層陰影，當他知道死亡即將來臨時，如果兇手有看著他眼睛，就會知道那是深是淺。

再說，這個機器人是Mozzie唯一留給朋友的有形物體。他困難的咽口氣，回到機器人胸口邊繼續修理。

他感覺到Radek的手輕輕地拍上肩膀，「我很遺憾，朋友。」用某種方法感覺到Mozzie的思緒，他說得很輕，「Kate是個美麗，溫柔又聰明的女人，失去她是全人類的損失。」

Mozzie擠出笑容，但是他喉嚨發緊，害怕說出一個字，眼淚就會背叛他流出來。

「也許我來檢查加密？」Radek說。

「別花太多時間在這上面，」Mozzie語氣發乾，「他的腦部中央處理器沒壞，只有心破了。」

和我一樣，Mozzie在Radek表示理解的點頭時想，就和我一樣。

* * *

三天了，Haversham和Radek還是沒有修完機器人。

三天來Peter的鞋底已經在辦公室的舊地毯上磨出一個洞，完全忽略桌上的文件，注意力集中在地下22樓中央的證物實驗室。

他不信任空軍派來的人。對，Radek人還算是不錯，但Haversham？這個矮學者有一些跡象一直摩擦Peter的第六感。

過去幾天來他有下去監視他們的實驗室幾次－雖然他其實不知道他媽的他們在做什麼，而是因為他想找到Haversham和Kate有關連的線索。但問題是，他們倆都敏感得察覺對方的意圖卻又裝作沒事。在還沒依程序調查Haversham前，他拿不到任何他的資料，而他的長官 Hughes已經明示暗示他別衝動很久了。

惹毛空軍和解決謀殺案，衡量一下還是前者重要些。而這個事實更激起了Peter的疑心。

Peter深吸一口氣轉向窗戶，外面，紐約市在晚霞中漸漸地發出微光，天空將建築物染成紫羅蘭和琥珀色。今天是星期天， Peter看手錶時猛然想起，而且由衷希望可以就這樣下班—回家見Elizabeth 和 Satchmo，忘了那女人和機器人被殺死的事。

但只要機器人還在地下室等他， Peter就不會離開，直到 Hughes（跟往常一樣）把他轟出辦公室以前。

Peter無法解釋，有那幾分鐘，他看到機器人近乎赤裸的躺在實驗台上，確認機器人是否安好突然變成一件很重要的事。他看起來那麼脆弱—那麼年輕—躺在那兒，這景象纏繞著Peter，嬝繞不去。

「振作點，Burke。」 Peter在雙腳又要開始踱步的時候喃喃自語，「他只是兇殺案的一件證物，不是真人。」

「Peter。」

Peter的視線猛然看向門口，特別探員 Reese Hughes站在那邊，他歷經滄桑的臉略帶皺紋，透露著憂慮。

「我還不打算走，」 Peter說，指著窗外，「外面天還亮著。」

「我們接到實驗室的來電，」 Hughes說，「機器人準備好了。」

* * *

模擬人工智慧 Neal張開眼睛，直挺挺地坐了起來，瞬間掃描了房間四周。

他知道的第一件事是，他沒有博士KateMoreau指示他停止運作的紀錄。

他意識到的第二件事是，房間裡只有一個他熟悉的人。他的人工心臟壓縮率加速12.4％，面對不可預知的情況而做的調整。

「嗨，Neal。」博士MauriceHaversham說，走近一步，「你不要害怕，這些人都是你的朋友。」

Neal把手放在博士MauriceHaversham肩膀上，只施用最小的壓力，因為他知道博士不喜歡直接接觸。但是為了他自身感覺的調整，肢體碰觸多少還是會改善一些。

「Haversham博士，」 Neal說，知道自己的眼睛睜得比平時需要的視野還要寬，但，跟著感覺，某些超越程式的東西在這一刻操縱這個表現，「請告訴我Kate發生什麼事。」

他看到博士MauriceHaversham用眼神示意了房間裡另一個男人。這個人比他矮些又細瘦，蓬亂的頭髮和正圓眼鏡。

博士MauriceHaversham清清喉嚨「姆。」

「她死了，」那個男人說，「我很遺憾。」

率直的語言讓 Neal的心臟感覺像是開啟自毀性保護程序，他感覺自己的體溫上升 5.2%，液體集中在眼匡直到他的眼皮需要眨動排解。 15.9秒鐘內，他無法進入他的大腦處理器的語音和語言中心，下顎的開關失去動力。

「天啊，」他聽到一個女人的聲音，「他在哭嗎？」

「仿真人類，記得嗎？」博士MauriceHaversham的語調倍Neal定義為“憤怒”，「他當然在哭！他們被設計用來感受人類情緒。」

Neal用手背抹去眼中滑落的液體。 VincentAdler從不喜歡他顯露情緒。「我很抱歉。」他喃喃地說，往後瑟縮了一點。

「你不需要——沒關係，」另一個男人說，一隻手掌輕輕地放在他肩上，足以壓抑Neal退縮的衝動。他抬起頭。

「我知道你和Kate是很好的朋友，」那個男人繼續，他的眼睛是深褐色，透露著友善，「我叫Peter。」

「我是Neal。」 Neal說，雖然有97%的機率指出對方已經知道他名字了。他轉頭完整地環視房間，空間很寬廣而有規劃，幾件醜醜的白色家具，到處都是工具和電腦，他判斷這裡沒有任何東西和VincentAdler有關聯，「我在哪裡？」

「ＦＢＩ證物實驗室，紐約。」那女人說，往前站了一步。她有非裔血統，有著長而捲的黑髮和美麗的容顏。她的表情友好而略帶戒心，「我的名字是Diana，你記得發生什麼事嗎？」

Neal眨了眨眼睛，讓自己有時間搜尋記憶。他知道“ＦＢＩ”是什麼，但他不確定會跟他們在一起的理由，這一定和他現在被問的問題有直接關係。難道這女人不知道他發生了什麼事而導致他現在身處於聯邦調查局詢問程序？「我不明白。」

Diana的雙唇發緊，「在你來到這裡以前，」她用比起剛剛高出 30%的音調說，好像以為他的聽力損壞了，「你記得嗎？」

Neal轉頭朝向博士MauriceHaversham。「Moz？」他說。“在到這裡以前”可能包含他尚未被程式化或是輸入意識的時候。

「機器人才剛醒過來，Diana。」自稱 Peter的男人說。他有歐洲血統，高壯的身軀，高於平均身高，還有著短而直的褐髮。他穿著碳灰色的西裝與紅色領帶。Neal立刻連結到”時尚“資料庫，了解這身裝扮至少退流行四年以上。Peter的手還在他肩上，溫暖而穩重。「給他一點時間。」

Neal朝著Peter露出微笑，感激他的保護。 Peter一點也不像VincentAdler。

年長的男人倚靠著牆壁，交叉雙手，開口「他真的能告訴我們所有事情嗎？」

細瘦的男人聳肩，「他和現在和Moz與Kate剛製造他時一樣完美。」他說，「應該可以告訴你們所有事情。」

Neal垂下視線看著膝蓋，除了他大腿上的毛巾，其他能看到的地方都是裸露的。他能感覺這間房間的空氣滑過他的皮膚，身體微小的細毛豎起，告訴他現在正低於最適宜溫度。他自動啟動內部控溫系統來適應。

他希望Peter和其他人不會想從他這邊得知太多事情，他可以感覺Kate的病毒程式在腦海裡，確保他不要走露口風。他還沒有足夠的經驗資訊來預料會得到什麼懲罰，如果他們沒有得到所需要的答案的話。

「他很冷，」Peter說，「可以想辦法幫他弄些衣服嗎？」

「立刻去辦。」Diana像是收到Peter的親自任命。她拋給Neal一個微笑後離開房間。

「那我們任務完成了，我明天就回家。」細瘦的男人說，向前走到這間房間最年長的男人那邊，「但如果你同意， Haversham博士會留下來一起處理Neal，然後在案件結束後帶Neal回克羅拉多州。」他伸出手，「很榮幸能幫點忙。」

年長的長官堅定的握手，「非常感謝你的幫忙， Radek，我會讓你的長官知道這一點。」

Radek靈巧的鞠恭，「下次見了。」他用指尖揉了揉眼皮，「這三天也太漫長，我只想洗個熱水澡然後大睡12小時。」頭轉向博士MauriceHaversham，「我想你也累了吧。」

「嗯。」博士MauriceHaversham嘆息，「我現在就想昏過去一段時間。」厚重眼鏡後面的藍眼反而更加銳利，「你打算要對Neal做什麼？長官大人？」

年長的男人皺起眉頭，「機器人不用睡覺，是嗎？」他說，「我們可以把他鎖在這裡。」

Neal直起腰桿，他的心律又再次加快。被鎖在任何地方永遠都不是個愉快的經驗，VincentAdler把他和博士KateMoreau關在一起。 Peter不是VincentAdler。他對上Peter的視線，知道他的害怕映射在眼睛裡。 

Peter的棕色眼睛抓到這個，「我帶他回家，長官。他可以跟我和El待在一起。」

「很高興你們決定了，」 Radek說，他拿起內容物少了一半，已經鬆垮很多的大露營包，朝房間裡每個人點頭致意。他的眼神對 Neal來說至少有些安慰的效果。「Na shledanou。」他對Neal說。「我可以自己找到路出去。」然後離開了。

「再見。」 Neal喃喃地說。他的手指緊竄著那條毛巾。

「你確定可以帶機器人回家嗎？」年長的男人傾身側對Peter表示懷疑，眉毛上揚，「我是指，我們對這個機器人完全不了解，而且還有El......」

Peter的眼睛沒有離開Neal，「沒問題的，長官。」他說，對著Neal笑了，「對吧？孩子。」

Neal也報以微笑。他不知道”El“是什麼，但如果那是Peter的，應該也會是個好東西。如果 是Peter要“帶他回家”，也一定會是Neal樂意的事。「是的。」

「好吧。」年長的男人聳聳肩表示妥協，但還是掩蓋不住擔心，「我要你們倆毫髮無傷地在早上八點回到這裡，如果有任何需要就打給我。」他直接對Peter說，「我是指任何需要。」

「我們會沒事的。」 Peter說。

「我不會在早上八點到這裡，」博士MauriceHaversham反對，「但我會經常檢查我的手機。我已經受夠待在這個花崗岩監獄和一群瘋子在一起。」他補一句，引用艾倫金斯堡的詞句。他轉身離開但突然又轉了回來盯著 Neal，艱難地咽了口氣，「你，好好照顧你自己，好嗎？」

「我會照顧你的機器人，」 Peter說，輕拍博士MauriceHaversham的後背。 Neal可以看到科學家在Peter的掌下退縮。「我會把他餵飽飽喝好好，每天都帶他去散步。」

「我不需要食物或水。」 Neal很快的回答。他要 Peter知道他照顧起來很簡單，雖然每天走些路對於關節零件很有幫助。無論如何，他猜想Peter說的話是這個意思。

「他的ＧＰＳ安裝在肚臍的左邊。」博士MauriceHaversham說，指了指這個區域，「以防萬一他走失了。」他很瞪了Peter一眼，「別弄丟他。」

Peter露齒而笑，「要怎麼做才能搞丟機器人？」

「原因多到你會嚇死。」科學家語帶陰沈的回嘴，「而且我要確認他有沒有受到禮遇，我要你親口報告，每天。」

「好好好，」年長的男人說，一邊示意較矮的科學家離開房間，「去睡一下，Haversham博士，你聽起來累透了。」

「我明天會打來！」博士MauriceHaversham大叫，終於走出房間。

長官望著門口呼出一口氣，「回家吧，Peter，」他歎氣，「我有預感事情從今天開始複雜起來。」

Peter點點頭，「等 Neal拿到一些可以穿的......」

「我拿了Clinton的運動服，」 Diana敏捷的閃進房間時說，她打量著 Neal，「長度可能適合，但是...」

「沒有關係，」 Peter說，從Diana手上接過運動褲，Ｔ恤和襪子，「謝了。」

「我找不到鞋子，」她的充滿抱歉的對 Neal說，「我想他帶回家了。」

「我的皮膚具有輕微擦傷後快速復原的機能，」 Neal說，因為Peter的表情寫著“不滿意”，應該是因為沒有鞋子。「我不會有事。」

「Diana，可以幫我把車子開到大廳前面嗎？」 Peter說，遞給她一串鑰匙，「至少讓他不用走過停車場。」 Diana點點頭又走了。

「我不會有事。」 Neal重複。

Peter擱在Neal肩膀上的手稍微握緊了一點，「從現在開始，我來決定你好或不好。」 Neal看著Peter在房間走來走去，看來是在找某個東西。他打開一個抽屜翻找，終於發出一聲勝利的歡呼拿出某個東西。他走回Neal旁邊，手上拿著一條皮尺。

「讓我瞧瞧你有多大隻，」 Peter說，開始靈活的測量Neal的尺寸。 Neal小心翼翼的站著而不讓毛巾掉下來，他記得Kate教導他羞恥心的日子。「完成，」 Peter喃喃自語，從外套內側口袋裡拿出手機開始打字，一邊指著Neal還拿在手上的衣服，「穿起來，我要帶你離開這裡。」

「好。」 Neal說。手中的衣物突然流出暖意，雖然他知道這些布料絕對沒有這個功能。

* * *

傍晚車潮花了 Peter幾乎半小時才從ＦＢＩ大樓回到家，平常只要十分鐘的車程。他四周龜速的車子們讓他洩氣又惱怒，但 很明顯Neal沒這麼想。

Neal的臉發光的像是聖誕節的孩子，從 Peter帶他經過26聯邦廣場時，他站在人行道上轉身環視，眼睛全神貫注的看著一切。Peter和他一起站在路邊15分鐘，而且其中一個還只穿著襪子，足以吸引一堆注意，他的心情也沒有改變，直到Peter把他打包塞進車裡帶回家。

Neal的身體的震動的原因除了汽車發動以外，還因為他的興奮。每件事似乎都使他興奮，Peter按下按鈕時汽車發動的控制語音播放出來，到Peter換車道時的打擋壓力表，Neal問了幾百萬個有關車子、路程、還有沿路而過的曼哈頓建築的問題。

「誰製造了這座橋？Peter？」

「這是Leon Moisseiff設計的，我不知道是誰蓋，某個紐約人吧，我猜。」

「這台車是線上資料系統還是舊型人工智慧？」

「這不是人工智慧。」

「為什麼這條路叫運河路？」

「因為它還沒鋪成路以前是條運河。」

「我們已經出發17.3分鐘了，Peter，我們快到你家了嗎？」

Peter給他的眼神 Neal定義為”你三歲？“

「你幾歲？」 Peter打斷他，面對雍塞的馬路和與無止盡的問題開始有點不耐煩。

「直到我被槍擊停止機能，大約三個月又十一天，」他說，「我不知道 Moz修我花了多少時間。」

「三天，」Peter說，他需要消化Neal說的，「你死了三天。」而且Adler殺死了相當於一個孩子的機器人，Peter想，感覺怒火在內臟中緩緩沸騰。

Peter知道Neal正看著他，「Kate把長相做成我二十五歲左右的樣子，」Neal說，「我不是真的三個月大的嬰兒。」

Peter用眼角的餘光瞄他，「顯而易見，哥白尼。」

Neal不太在意的聳聳肩，但即使沒有用正眼看，Peter還是看得出他的焦慮。「我不希望你因為我的年紀而失望或生氣。」他說，指尖捏著運動褲的布料。

「我沒有生氣，」 Peter已經開到DeKalb大到的轉角，「嗯，不是對你。」

「那是誰？」Neal很快地問，「Kate？」

「Adler，」Peter說，「只有Adler。」

* * *

Elizabeth Burke迅速的把裝著衣服的袋子放到沙發上，走向大門時當好聽到開鎖的聲音，是Peter。

她匆匆的用牛仔褲把手擦乾淨，希望臉上的笑容看起來真誠點。不到一個小時前他才接到丈夫的電話說”我們有個客人要過夜“和”她會介意借我們一些衣服嗎？“和”還有一些鞋子？“還有他”應該會待一陣子“以及”噢，對了，他是個機器人。“

這不是Elizabeth記憶中的那種機器人。她大概是智能管家的那個年代出生的，但Peter特地提醒她是比想像中更高科技人工智能，比她小時候知道的那種還要厲害。但她真的不知道會是什麼東西。

門打開，Peter先一步踏了進來。「親愛的！」Elizabeth喊，跑過去抱著他給個吻。他緊緊的回抱妻子，而她的手也緊抓著寬闊的背，直到溫柔地推開彼此。

「El，」他說，從玄關前讓出一步，示意後面的機器人。他還站在門外，猶疑地不知道要不要進去。「讓你認識Neal。Neal，這位是我的老婆，Elizabeth。」

「哈囉，Elizabeth。」Neal說。他跨過門檻，友善的伸出他的手，笑得燦爛。

「哈囉。」 Elizabeth回應，覺得又重新拾起笑容。他們握了手，而她後退了一步讓出空間，「進來吧，」她情緒高漲的指向客廳，「你餓嗎？需不需要拿些東西來喝？」

Neal再次對他笑笑，張開嘴準備接話。

「他真漂亮！」 Elizabeth脫口而出，雙頰發紅，「抱歉，」因為她看到Peter古怪又有點生氣的眼神，「但是看看他！」她轉向Neal，「你真的很英俊。」

Neal的微笑衰退了「會有什麼問題嗎？」

「不會，」Peter很快的接口，悄悄地朝Elizabeth擺擺手示意她別說話，但他的妻子知道他不是真的在生氣，「El喜歡美麗的事物，我猜我能娶到她應該全憑幸運。」

Neal站在客廳旁的地毯上，緩緩地環顧四周，笑容又回到他嘴角，「看得出來她的品味，Peter，你的家真的很漂亮。」

「英俊又有魅力，」Elizabeth笑嘻嘻的說，勾住Neal的手臂，「來吧，」她溫柔的領他走到廚房，「你一定餓了。」

「我不需要進食和飲水，」 Neal說，他還是忍不住一直看著房間的每個角落，「後門開著嗎？」他問。Elizabeth聽到他聲線是那麼的渴望而吃了一驚。

「對，當然，」她回答，放下他的手逕自走向後門，「先警告你， Satchmo就在外面，而且他看到你一定會嗨翻天。」

「Satchmo？」Neal天真又純粹的問，「Satchmo是什麼？」

Elizabeth把門打開，一隻又大，又蓬鬆柔軟的金色毛球衝進來，直直奔向Neal，尾巴用力搖擺。

「這就是狗嗎？」 Neal又驚又喜的問，「我從來沒有看過！」他跪下來搓揉撫摸整隻狗狗，他的笑容是那麼明亮無邪，而狗兒舔舔他的臉頰。「他舔我！」幾乎是驚叫出口，搔了搔Satchmo的耳朵後面，「這樣正常嗎？」

「沒錯，」Peter說，「別擔心，他不會把你吃掉。」

Neal笑出聲，注意力全集中在眼前活蹦亂跳的生物身上，嘴角快要笑到耳朵。

Peter靠近Elizabeth，落下手搭在她肩膀上，拉近他的妻子，一起看著Neal和 Satchmo玩在一塊。

「他是哪一種機器人？」她仰起頭悄聲問。很明顯Neal和她小時候知道的那種智能管家完全不一樣。

「他是新科技，」Peter也輕輕地回答，「叫做仿真人工智慧，是軍方設計的。」

「他不像是我老家的那種機器人。」Elizabeth平靜地說。

「我想他是被設計的像是真的人類，」Peter用一樣的語氣解釋，「無論是情緒還是任何東西。」

Elizabeth點頭表示理解，看著Neal撂倒Satchmo在地上，開始摸著牠的肚子。「他是真的很開心。」Elizabeth笑了。

「他一輩子都被關在一間屋子裡，El。」Peter幾乎是柔軟的說，「我不確定他會在那邊得到多少快樂。」

「噢，」Elizabeth難過的嘆息，笑容消失無蹤，「那一定很難過。」

「是啊，」 Peter把她拉近了一點。他們看著Satchmo奮力站起來又在舔Neal的臉頰。

「我給他帶了些衣服。」El過一段時間以後打破沈默。

「謝了，」Peter說，「和June拿的嗎？」

「是她丈夫的舊衣服，」Elizabeth點點頭，「幾乎都是西裝，他會介意嗎？」

「我不知道，」Peter說， Elizabeth知道她背後的男人聳了肩，「如果他不喜歡，我們可以明天帶他去買些牛仔褲之類的東西。」

「我可以帶Satchmo去散步嗎？」Neal問，他的手搔著 Satchmo的下巴，而一人一狗同時期待的看著 Peter。

「我們都一起去，」Peter說，朝Elizabeth眨眼，「剛好可以帶你認識一下我們的鄰居。」

「太棒了！」 Neal說完就撲向門口。但他停下來，看著自己的腳，然後回頭看著Peter。

Elizabeth哈哈大笑「讓我找雙鞋給你穿，」走到玄關前翻出了一雙。

* * *

特別探員PeterBurke， 女士ElizabethBurke和狗狗Satchmo的步行參數值已經更新。

牽繩握在特別探員PeterBurke手上，另一隻手握著女士ElizabethBurke的手，Neal被允許走在他們前面，給他完全的自由。  
他第一次，記憶元件開始運作以來第一次自由地在戶外走路。

他們走了47.34分鐘，很明顯比狗狗Satchmo平時散步的時間還要久。Neal想大約有 85%的原因是因為特別探員PeterBurke已經知道Neal很喜歡在外面， 而15%的原因是因為圍繞在四周沾染到夜晚的空氣是怡人的凱氏296.15度，夕陽是黃色、鵝黃色、橙色、火紅色、赭色和血紅色美觀的組合。

即使47.34分鐘是令人滿足的散步時間長度， 特別探員PeterBurke決定要回家還是不免覺得內疚，雖然Neal沒有表現出任何抗議或難過。特別探員PeterBurke不是VincentAdler，但Neal還沒有足夠的資訊知道他若是反抗或違逆，特別探員PeterBurke會有什麼反應。

他們又回到家，女士ElizabethBurke替他們三個準備了一整桌的盛宴和飲料。Neal再一次解釋他不需要攝取營養，但還是順從的坐在桌邊”品嚐食物“。

他能感覺食物的味道，Neal盡力表達出對悶雞和巧克力蛋糕的讚賞。他還搜尋了內部資料庫提出一份適當的營養美味早餐食譜，以此確保他待在這裡還有些價值。

「讓我收拾，」 Neal說，他一直在等著桌上的餐盤見底。他站起來開始整理碗盤。

「不不不，」女士ElizabethBurke急忙地說，一起站了起來，溫柔地從他手上拿走碗盤，「你們兩都經過了漫長的三天，甜心，去睡吧。」

「我不需要睡眠，」Neal等 女士ElizabethBurke從碗槽回到餐桌旁時提醒她。

「充個電，諸如此類，」 特別探員PeterBurke說，大手輕柔卻堅實的拍上他的背，「別和她爭這個，她永遠是贏家。」特別探員PeterBurke說這句話時還是帶著笑容， Neal定義特別探員PeterBurke對於女士ElizabethBurke的看法是”贏家“，而且完全樂於接受這個關係參數。「來吧，」特別探員PeterBurke接著說，敦促 Neal走向沙發，「我想看看El給你帶了什麼衣服。」

「現在的衣服很好。」Neal說，因為他不想成為Peter與Elizabeth夫婦的負擔。

特別探員PeterBurke看他一眼，「你在開玩笑，是嗎？」

Neal微笑，雖然他並不是在說笑。

「在這裡，」特別探員PeterBurke拉開放在沙發上的衣物防塵袋，「你看看。」

袋子裡疊的整整齊齊都是1960年間的復古西裝， Neal立刻辨識出這些服裝來自法蘭克辛納屈。他從裡面拿出一件，觸覺感應器告訴他是高級布料。他展開笑顏，「這是鼠邦俱樂部的經典服裝！太棒了！」

特別探員PeterBurke看著他也笑了，「給你。」拋出一頂黑色絲制的紳士帽到他頭上。

Neal欣喜若狂。

特別探員PeterBurke忍不住竊笑，「你看起來像卡通人物。」

Neal的笑容有點動搖，「不好嗎？」

特別探員PeterBurke哈哈大笑，「別擔心，小子，很適合你。」

「很晚了，」 女士ElizabethBurke把最後一個盤子塞進洗碗機的時候說，「Peter，帶 Neal看看我們的客房。」

「我不需要睡眠。」 Neal再說一次。

特別探員PeterBurke搖搖頭，「別和她爭，記得嗎？」然後半推半就的把Neal拉上樓。

* * *

「毛巾在這邊，還有牙刷、新的肥皂。」 Peter終於放開Neal的手，「如果你需要的話這裏有一套睡衣，然後鬧鐘我設在早上六點。」

他們站在樓梯和臥房之間的走廊上，打開客房的門，可以看到牆邊有個壁櫥用來放一些用不著的日常織品。 Neal仍然神采奕奕地對Peter說的每句話點頭或應聲。帽子還是在他頭上，和他借來的白色Ｔ恤和運動褲完全不搭。

「謝謝，Peter。」Neal說，他走進臥室，猶豫不決的回頭看著他，「我想我應該—？」

「當然，」Peter說，跟著他走進房裡。窗戶的百葉窗簾開著，Peter走過去把它拉下，「我知道你不需要吃東西，」手還忙著跟吱吱作響的窗簾奮鬥，他已經忘記這玩意有多難打開或關起來了，然後暗自決定在他的家庭待修事項裏加上一條“修好客房的窗簾”。「但你要怎麼補充體力？還是你只要—你在做什麼？」

Neal站在關起來的房門前，一絲不掛，臉上的表情完全順從，「我準備好了。」他說，聲音裡完全沒有一絲情慾和情感， Peter從沒聽過。  
「天啊！」Peter差點罵出口，轉過身著著他的視線，「拜託—穿好你的衣服！好嗎？」

「但是—」Neal的聲音從他身後某個方向傳過來。

「穿上衣服！現在！」Peter幾乎是用喊的，「你穿好以前我不想聽你說的任何話！」 

有些布料摩擦的聲音，然後「我穿好了。」

「感謝老天。」Peter真心覺得解脫，他轉過身。

Neal只穿著他的運動褲，就沒有別的了。他英俊的臉表情盡是疑惑和不確定，雙手曲起護住胸前，完全是人類自我防禦的姿勢。

「Neal，」Peter開口，走近機器人。

Neal抬頭看著他但是沒有說話，他的眼睛在昏暗的光線裡只有陰影。

「Neal，」Peter喉嚨有點苦澀，深呼吸一口氣。他不可置信地搖著頭，「剛剛是怎麼回事？」

Neal眨眼睛，給了Peter一個他從沒見過的，愉悅而僵直的假笑，「做愛，Peter，你不知道嗎？」

「但，為什麼？」Peter只覺得頭暈。 

「因為你跟著我進房間，」Neal說，好像這是世界上最理所當然的事情。

「我進來是為了修好那該死的窗簾！」Peter吼回去，「不是要在我家強暴你！」

「你不想和我上床？」Neal問，他好像不能想像Peter不要和他做。

「當然不想！」Peter說，「為什麼你覺得我會想要？」

「那你為什麼會帶我回家？」Neal的聲音只剩哀傷。

一股噁心的浪潮充滿Peter的胃，「因為你需要一個地方安身？」Peter說，又接近了一步，盡力讓他的逼近慢一些，「Neal，」他的聲音平穩下來，「這是—這是Adler要你做的嗎？」

Neal好像無所謂的聳聳肩，「我們待在他的房子裡，無論是Kate還是我。」

「天哪，」在反胃寧緊他的內臟的時候，Peter只能深呼吸強壓下去，「無論是你或是Kate，」他對自己喃喃自語，「讓我猜猜誰在當誰的保護傘。」

「保護她是我的職責，」Neal說，眼中有著一閃而過的抵抗，好像他正激烈的違逆Peter的命令，「我願意。」

Peter只覺得他的腸子絞得更緊，「她很幸運能擁有你，」他輕拍Neal的肩膀，掌心下的肌膚微微緊張但溫暖，就像是真正的皮膚和肌肉。仿真人類，Peter提醒自己，是設計來感受情緒，「但是保護你是我現在的責任，沒有人會在對你做那種事，我不會，El不會，任何人都一樣。你在這裡很安全，Neal，我保證。」

「你不是Vincent Adler，」Neal說。Peter很欣慰能再次看到Neal的笑臉，雖然很微弱，但這次是真心的。

「謝謝你的讚美，」Peter最後一次捏捏他的肩膀然後放開他，「現在去刷牙，或睡覺，或其他你想做的任何事，明天有很多事要忙。」

「我會充電。」Neal唐突的說。

「啥？」

「你問我跟怎麼補充體力，」Neal說，「我需要充電，只需要一個插座就可以了。」

「噢，」Peter指著床頭桌，「那桌子後面有一個，可以嗎？」

「可以，」Neal笑了，「這個很好。」

「太棒了。」Peter轉身走向門口，從剛才意外得知Neal在Adler的房子裡的生活之後，他的腦袋還沒有回復正常。憤怒已經取代了反胃，他突然很需要El的擁抱。

「Peter？」Neal打斷他。

「怎麼？」Peter轉身，肩膀靠著門框。

「謝謝你。」

Peter微笑，「不客氣，孩子。」他決定再做出更瘋狂的事情以前速速離開，例如押著機器人一起鑽進被窩。

* * *

隔天，特別探員PeterBurke帶著Neal回到FBI。

路上交通還算順暢，他們走過26聯邦廣場，搭電梯到21樓。

Neal學到電梯是使用滑輪傳動系統傳動，而且那個用安全玻璃蓋著的紅色按鈕只有在緊急時刻才能按。

接下來Neal安靜的在電梯的角落站好，就在按鈕旁邊，還是在特別探員PeterBurke的視線內。

他們一起走進『White Collar』部門，踏上九級階梯，進入會議室（board room）。

特別探員PeterBurke不知道為什麼board room叫做board room，只好請Neal留著等一下再問。

「Diana，」特別探員PeterBurke說，「應該還記得Neal吧？」

「要怎麼忘呢？」探員DianaBarrigan咧嘴笑笑，「帽子不錯。」

Neal回他一個笑容。

特別探員PeterBurke指著另一位坐在桌旁的探員，有著非裔血統，和Neal差不多高，體格健壯，應該是博士KateMoreau欣賞的那一型。「Neal，這是Clinton Jones探員。Jones，這是Neal。」

「哈囉，」探員ClintonJones先打招呼，伸出手，Neal握了上去。探員ClintonJones沒有費力去握緊它。

「Jones探員，」Neal說，拎著他今天帶進FBI辦公室的袋子，「非常感謝你昨天借我衣服。」親切的微笑。

探員ClintonJones接過袋子，有點狐疑的看著它。裡面是他的運動褲，襪子和T恤，摺得整整齊齊，還綁上緞帶。Neal今早把它們洗的潔白如新，細心燙過。

「不客氣，」探員ClintonJones雖然這樣說，但是臉上的表情不是很開心。探員ClintonJones看著Peter，「機器人幫你洗衣服？他也有幫你做早餐嗎？」

Neal準備開口肯定這點，他今早替Peter和Elizabeth做了班尼迪克蛋，但特別探員PeterBurke給他一個眼神，Neal定義為“閉嘴”，所以他乖乖關上嘴巴。

「好吧，」特別探員PeterBurke宣布，「我們重整一次目前得到的情報。」他盯著探員ClintonJones，「Clinton？」

「這個事件是從三個月前，義大利大使館被搶劫，」探員ClintonJones開始說，「一幫持有重型武器的強盜在大白天的時候闖進去，其中有一些武器看起來是發射電流而不是子彈。一半的人員死亡，但他們只搶走一個原本屬於凱瑟琳大帝，琥珀製的音樂盒。」

「我們有其他關於能量武器的資料嗎？」

探員ClintonJones搖著頭，「從屍體上的大洞嗎？沒有。」

探員DianaBarrigan也搖搖頭，「沒有線索，即使軍方也不知道什麼樣的武器會造成那種傷口。」

「該死，」特別探員PeterBurke小聲抱怨。他的眼神飄向Neal，「你知道些什麼嗎？少爺？」

Neal拿下他的帽子，因為他不確定特別探員PeterBurke是在戲弄他還是真的不喜歡他戴著帽子，「怎麼會覺得我會知道什麼？Peter？」Neal用明朗的笑容回答他。他能感覺到病毒程式刺痛著腦部中央處理器，傳出一陣顫抖直通脊椎。

特別探員PeterBurke瞪著他，但還是轉頭問探員DianaBarrigan，「我們還知道什麼？」

「不多，」探員DianaBarrigan臉色一沉，「我們知道Alder計畫了一個龐氏騙局，用他非法拿到的錢資助搶劫義大利大使館的行動。然後他持有那個音樂盒待在紐約大概三個月，直到他突然和一大筆財富一起消失，或是說直到他殺害Kate Perdu博士—」指指Neal，「和這個機器人。」

「Moreau。」Neal還來不及阻止自己以前脫口而出，「她的名字是Kate Moreau。」他全身抽蓄了一下，因為博士KateMoreau安裝的程式像隻利爪刺進他的脊椎。

特別探員PeterBurke緊迫盯人，「你還知道什麼？」

Neal不由自主地咬緊嘴唇，那病毒程式是為了阻止他說出VincentAdler的情報，或博士KateMoreau在那邊做了什麼事，或她想知道VincentAdler到底是在計畫些什麼，還有VincentAdler是為了什麼原因殺死了她。「音樂盒裡面有個密碼，」Neal唐突的說，像是用盡全力。這是實話，灼熱的刺痛又回到他的脊椎，但這只是整個騙局的一小塊線索。Neal希望透露這個情報不會太快害死自己。

「密碼？」探員ClintonJones皺著眉頭，「怎麼樣的密碼？」

「能做出一種不規則圖形的密碼。」Neal回答。

「不規則圖形？」特別探員PeterBurke重複，「為什麼？」

「那圖形可以製作出來，」Neal說，他的溫度偵測系統告訴他的體溫正快速上升，因為他需要反抗病毒的侵略。他調整了內部溫度補救失衡的溫差。

「做出來是什麼？」探員DianaBarrigan問。

「我不知道做出來是什麼，」Neal據實以告，「Adler殺死Kate—」這次疼痛是來自記憶，他記得VincentAdler抽出他的槍瞄準博士KateMoreau，他是如何衝到她身前，他完美的聽覺收到的槍響是宇宙裡最恐怖的聲音。

「Neal，」特別探員PeterBurke捏捏他的肩膀，「還好嗎？」

Neal眨眨眼才發現它們都濕了，雙手發抖。Neal抬頭看著他們，「我不明白。」

「振作點，孩子。」特別探員PeterBurke說，「你經歷了很多，這樣的反應很正常。」

「我感覺不到正常。」Neal說。

「你會的。」特別探員PeterBurke溫柔的輕拍他的肩膀，他掌心的重量仍然可以安慰Neal。他轉向探員Clinton和Diana，「有想到那不規則圖形可能會是什麼樣子嗎？」

探員Clinton和Diana不約而同的聳肩，「什麼是不規則圖形？」

「就是大自然裡會找到的圖形，像是水晶結晶之類的，」探員ClintonJones解釋，「傳導電流脈衝很有用，也可以應用在人造工具和科技，例如電視遊樂器。」

探員DianaBarrigan抬起眉毛可疑的看著探員ClintonJones，「Adler才沒有在做電動玩具。」

「如果我們有那個圖形，就可以知道他想要做什麼。」Neal說。他得要趁探員ClintonJones和探員DianaBarrigan對話的時候設法停止這個“病症”。Neal知道他不是很擅長隱藏情緒，博士KateMoreau曾告誡他很多次太過情緒化，尤其是在VincentAdler面前。VincentAdler不喜歡他流露情緒，而現在他還不知道特別探員PeterBurke對這點有什麼看法。他不想成為Peter累贅。

「我們沒有找到那圖形，」特別探員PeterBurke說，Neal辨識他的口氣屬於“親切”。「Alder消失的時候一起拿走了。」

「我們可以做一個。」Neal說。

「怎麼做？」探員DianaBarrigan問，「我們沒有音樂盒。沒音樂盒就沒有密碼，記得嗎？」 

「但我們有密碼。」Neal說，他可以感覺他的嘴角得意的翹起來，他知道自己是有用處的。

特別探員PeterBurke也跟著笑了，「Alder拿到音樂盒的時候你就在他身邊，是吧？」他問，「你幫他破解了密碼！」

Neal真心滿足，「對。」

「你還記得嗎？」特別探員PeterBurke問，他笑得更開了，「你當然記得，你有完美的記憶力。」

「這想必是Alder要殺死你和Kate的原因。」探員PeterBurke補充，「你破解了密碼，就沒有利用價值了。」

Neal攥著他的袖口，「應該是。」

「Alder的損失是我們的利益，」特別探員PeterBurke在大家沈默下來後說，「那開始做那圖形吧。」

「你需要什麼？」探員DianaBarrigan問Neal，已經舉起筆。

「筆記型電腦，十二支HB鉛筆和一支手機。」Neal不假思索地回答。

「手機？」特別探員PeterBurke回問，「要做什麼？」

「聯絡Mozzie，」Neal說「我需要檢查。」

特別探員PeterBurke笑了出來，「我討厭錯過Haversham博士檢查你的好戲。」他看著探員DianaBarrigan，「他一張桌子工作，還有手機。」

「還有幾隻可彎吸管。」Neal補充。

特別探員PeterBurke微笑看著他，接著轉向探員DianaBarrigan，「可彎吸管，」他強調，「你聽到長官的命令了。」

Neal還是擺出微笑，即使病毒程序尖銳的牙齒正不斷啃噬著他的背骨。

* * *

「Kate Moreau的資料被軍方封閉了。」Diana淡淡地說

Peter正要下樓梯時點點頭，他正要去辦公室門口旁的位置看看Neal的狀況，「我想也是。」他說，「Haversham博士和她的關係一定和軍方有關，如果Kate不是他們的一員，我懷疑他的上司會允許第一時間派他來把Neal修好。」

「那他們為什麼不救她？」Diana問。

Peter搖頭，「我不知道，可能還沒預料到這一步以前那些混帳就先動了手。」

「有可能。」Diana同意，她撇頭示意Neal的方向，「你覺得他知道的比說出來的多嗎？」

「很難說，」Peter不安的活動肩膀，「很明顯他就在現場，但他只是個機器人，他們會對他透露什麼嗎？」

「也有可能正好相反，」Diana鎖緊眉頭，「可能他接下來會說更多。」

「直到他信任我們。」

Diana表示同意，「噢，我覺你又多了一個愛慕者，長官。」

Peter使了個眼色，「這個嘛，我也喜歡他。他很聰明，而且你知道我喜歡聰明人。」

「沒錯，他是。」Diana說，她指著Neal，「他也是個天才藝術家。」

Neal眼前的桌上攤著好幾張紙，上面滿滿都是方程式和素描。即使Peter主修數學，在加入FBI以前還是有執照的專業會計師，這個等級的數學還是超出他的理解範圍。還有那些素描，簡直就是藝術品。

像一般人一樣，Neal會在思考問題時在紙邊塗鴉。相較於大部分的人在角落的亂塗亂抹，Neal的繪畫完全是專業等級。即使只是遠遠的瞄一眼，Peter還是能辨識出好幾種不同角度的Diana和Jones的素描，栩栩如生，還有El的笑臉，Satchmo走出狗窩時伸懶腰的模樣。

Neal在工作的表情很認真，在他加上或或是他想把不規則圖形組是移除方程式，或是他想把不規則圖形組合起來時。地上有幾團揉皺的紙顯示Neal的努力，還有幾隻只有彎頭部分的吸管擱在桌子邊緣。

「他做得來嗎？」Diana問，「他看起來很累。」轉頭面向Peter，「機器人可以看起來很累嗎？」

「仿真人類。」Peter簡潔的回答，「每個人類經過兩天淹沒在幾何和數學裡也會覺得累。」他皺眉。Neal開始按摩他的前額，是人類覺得疼痛時的姿勢。

「我想差不多了。」Peter歎一口氣。現在快要五點，但從Neal疲憊的姿態看來他還需要幾天比Peter更早開始工作才能解決這些。

「我會再待久一點。」Diana說，「還要檢查一下Adler在阿根廷的報告。」

「好，但別待太久， Christie應該很想見你。」

「她今天值夜班。」Diana露出無奈的微笑，「謝謝你的關心。」

「那我期待明天會有更多結果。」Peter也跟著笑了，他抬頭對Neal，「收拾一下，梵谷，該回家了。」

Neal像是被嚇到一樣猛然抬起頭，「我就快要解出來了，」他的聲音疲憊，「在幾分鐘就好？」

「你可以待到我鎖好辦公室的門。」Peter回答，然後對Neal的反應翻了個白眼。為什麼他的團隊永遠不想回家？他走回辦公桌開始收東西—慢慢的—一件一件收好。他突然想起什麼，停下手上的動作，露出微笑。

他喜歡Neal成為他小組的的一份子，他希望機器人也能知道這一點。

 

今天傍晚，Peter帶著Neal去遛狗。

他們走出家門時，衝動之下，Peter抓起一顆棒球。那原本是要和Satchmo傳接球遊戲的，但是狗兒不領情，可能Neal會喜歡和他起一玩玩。

「我們今天走右邊。」Peter說，領著他們走過林蔭大道。

他們一路上都沒有說話，直到走進一個小學的操場，是一片草坪，旁邊有兒童遊樂設施。

「你可以放開牠的繩子，」Peter建議，指著他的狗，「Satchmo喜歡在這附近跑一跑。」

Neal點點頭，彎腰解開了Satchmo的牽繩。狗狗像隻箭一樣衝出去追趕松鼠惹的他笑了出來。松鼠敏捷地爬上樹頭，只留Satchmo惱怒的在樹下汪汪叫。

Neal看了看四周的遊樂場，「這裏真不錯。」他笑了。

「我們會買那間房子是因為這間學校，」Peter說，兩手玩弄著棒球，「我的意思是說這間學校很棒。」他做了個丟球的動作，Neal滿臉問號。

Neal點點頭，伸出雙手，Peter丟出一球，Neal敏捷優雅的接到了，他笑得很開心。

「現在丟回來。」Peter喊，右拳打著左手掌。

Neal丟出來，用力到Peter的掌心傳來一陣疼痛。Peter笑著甩甩手，「放輕鬆，大聯盟選手！我沒有戴手套。」

「我很抱歉。」Neal看起來很難過。

「沒事，」Peter想安撫他，把球丟回去，比剛剛投的第一球還要用力一點，「如果你喜歡，下次可以帶手套來玩。」

「我們可以再來？」Neal說，他的眼睛閃閃發光。他丟回棒球，用完美的力量和速度。

「當然。」Peter微笑，抓到拋接的節奏和球面撞擊手掌的聲音，感受他的肩膀開始放鬆。

Satchmo找到一根樹枝，在不遠的樹下滿足的啃它，牠的牙齒刮碎樹皮的聲音在安靜的公園裡清晰可聞。幾乎聽不到車輛的噪音，而且也沒有別人在這裡。 Peter發覺這一切的一切讓他感到平靜。他把球丟給Neal。

「所以，感覺怎樣？」Peter在他們玩的時候問。

Neal抓著球一回兒，思考一下，然後把球拋回來，「你想要知道什麼？」

Peter聳聳肩拋了一下球，「你喜歡在FBI工作嗎？」他問，「大家有沒有對你好？好玩嗎？」

Neal眨眨眼，兩手都抓著棒球，「我還沒想過這個。」

Peter笑出聲，「那現在想一想。」

Neal又把球丟回來，「我喜歡。」他展露笑顏，「人們很友善，我覺得很有趣。」

「很高興你這樣覺得。」Peter笑著故意把球丟偏了一點，Neal快步跑了一下才接到它。

「我應該向你剛才一樣丟回去嗎？」Neal站在他剛才接到球的地方問。

Peter搖搖頭，「我太老跑不動了。」他舉起手。

Neal丟出一球，拋物線優美的滑過空氣，不偏不倚的被Peter舉起的手掌接的正著。

「這樣可以嗎？」依稀可以看見Neal潔白的牙齒在黑暗中。

Peter輕聲笑出來，「對於像我一樣的老傢伙來說太完美了。」把球丟回去，朝向另一個方向，逼的Neal跑起來追趕那顆球。

Neal敏捷地抓住球，流暢的拋回來。他笑了，「不公平！」

「你還年輕，撐得住！」Peter對他喊，但這次他拋了個高接球，Neal往前跑來接住這一次。

他用兩手接住球，笑容還沒消褪，「你和Elizabeth會這樣玩嗎？」

Peter搖搖頭，接住Neal的球然後丟了回去，「這比較適合和孩子一起玩，而不是和妻子。」

「你為什麼沒有孩子？」Neal又一次把球丟了回來。

Peter接住了球，在他用手腕的力量把球推出去前停留了一會兒，「我們試過，」他聳肩，「只是不太管用。」

Neal接住球，沒有停留也沒耍花招的丟了回來，「怎麼了？」

Peter停了下來。從他們傷痛的日子以來，至少已經過了兩年，「流產一次就太多了。」他最後說出口，雙手撐在他的後腰上看著地面，「這對El並不公平。」

Neal走近了一點，雙手握著棒球，「我很抱歉。」

「沒事，」Peter有點低落，「El有個姪子，而且Hughes設法每年都會進來幾個實習探員給我傷腦筋，」他強迫自己對Neal擠出個笑容，「會過去的。」

Neal體貼的點點頭，努力辨識Peter心底的情緒，「所以，你覺得實習探員就像你的孩子？」他最後問。

「有時候，」Peter笑容裡有著無奈，「而且我偶爾會帶個機器人來操場玩傳接球。」他揉亂Neal的頭髮，他的頭髮濃厚又柔軟。

Neal也跟著微笑，「真的很好玩，Peter，」他說，「很高興能和你一起做這個。」

「是啊，」Peter贊成，「我也是。」

* * *

Elizabeth在黑暗的臥室裡睜大眼睛。

她還是躺著，想要弄清楚是什麼吵醒了她。床頭的時鐘告訴她現在是凌晨一點，這時間整間房子早該安靜了。在旁邊，Peter還在睡，呼吸平穩，還沒有被驚醒。

El稍微放鬆了一點，Peter偵測危險的第六感一向很靈。如果他還在睡覺而El被吵醒，可能只是Satchmo在客廳走來走去時碰倒了什麼。呼出一口氣，她轉身重新把頭埋進枕頭裡。

那個聲音又來了，Elizabeth立刻翻身下床。某個人在廚房翻動櫥櫃，可能會是Neal。

「Neal？」Elizabeth試探的出聲，一邊走下樓梯，雙手繫緊睡袍的綁帶。

Neal站在黑暗中，街上的路燈透過窗戶灑進廚房的冷光是唯一的光線。 Elizabeth走進來時他正摩擦著額頭，但他很快地把手放下來。「嗨，Elizabeth，」他平靜地說，「很抱歉吵醒妳。」

Elizabeth走近他，手輕輕地搭上他的肩膀。他還是穿著牛仔褲和T恤，是他和Peter今天下班回家換的衣服。現在他的上衣沾染了灰塵，頭髮散亂。即使在昏暗的光線中，她還是看得出來Neal疲倦不堪。

「親愛的，」她輕輕摩擦他的肩膀，「你看起來精疲力盡，為什麼不去睡？」

「我不需要睡眠。」他模糊的說，指尖重新回到他的太陽穴，「我只是在找冰袋。」

她原本要說冰袋在冷凍庫裡而不是櫥櫃，但她打住了，溫柔地走到冰箱旁找出冰袋，幫他裝滿冰塊。她輕輕地把冰涼的小包放在Neal的後頸，「可能許需要坐下？」

他微弱的點點頭，伸手拿著冰袋走向客廳。她跟著Neal，他沈重的跌坐在茶几旁的一張椅子上。

矮桌上面散亂著一些電線，金屬絲和焊錫。Neal周到的在工作以前鋪了一層報紙來保護他們的桌面。Neal呻吟一聲，重新把冰袋敷在後頸。他對Elizabeth露出微笑，「該繼續工作了。」

Neal拉近桌上的檯燈，燈仍然開著，昏黃的燈光讓他看起來比在廚房時還要糟糕，他的皮膚還是很完美，如雕刻般俊美的面容還是沒有改變，但可以看得出來他撐著臉部和身體的每一條肌肉和神經，僵硬的，像是每個動作都牽引出疼痛，像是他受了傷。

「噢，親愛的，」她心疼地說，坐在他旁邊的椅子上，「我想你工作太久了，現在就上床好嗎？」

「我昨天解出這個不規則圖形，」Neal又喘了一下，「這是一個天線。」

「真棒，」Elizabeth說，儘管Neal的回答與她的問題無關。「Peter會很高興的。現在你不想要睡一下嗎？」

「我會幫Peter把天線做出來，」Neal繼續說，「這個天線會指向Adler在找的東西，意思是我們也可以找到他。」他搓揉著額頭。

「真不錯，」Elizabeth再說一次，「你的頭很痛嗎？」

Neal緊緊閉上眼睛，輕輕地點頭。

Elizabeth同情的垂下眼，「讓我猜，Peter把你帶去他辦公室以來，你就一直在研究這個圖形？」

Neal再次點點頭。

「這個嘛，在我看來你從星期一以來就一直工作，幾乎沒有休息，然後現在是星期六凌晨。即使機器人不用吃也不用睡，也需要休息。」她的指尖輕輕滑過他的手臂，「你最後一次充電是什麼時候？」

Neal眨眨眼，「昨晚？」他皺緊眉頭，「我應該記得的。」

「那你現在還有多少電力？」Elizabeth問。

Neal暫停了一下，Elizabeth可以看得出來他正在檢查內部深處的資訊。他表情有點難過，「還有百分之五十。」

Elizabeth對他微笑，「那是你頭痛的原因嗎？」

「可能是，」Neal苦笑，「我應該把插頭插上的。」

「躺在沙發上，那旁邊就有一個插座，」Elizabeth語氣有著堅持，「我幫你拿條毯子。」

「我可以調整內部恆溫器，保持我的體溫在可接受的參數內。」Neal說。

「讓我照顧你，Neal。」Elizabeth說，她想到Neal之前是被怎麼對待，突然湧上一陣悲傷，「我想以前沒有多少人真的在乎你。」

他撇開視線，「我不想成為累贅。」

「你不是！」Elizabeth立刻回答，「你幫忙洗碗，煮飯和打掃還有帶Satchmo散步......說真的，你是我遇過最棒的客人。」她站起來，伸手給Neal，「來吧，讓我幫你。」

「我喜歡當你的客人。」Neal說，伸出手讓她幫忙拉他站起來，雖然Elizabeth知道機器人的重量可能比她多了好幾磅。

她領他坐在沙發上，在他躺下以前鋪好毛毯，把冰袋放在額頭上，「我也喜歡你當我的客人。」 Elizabeth說。衝動之下，她彎腰輕吻了Neal的臉頰，就像她對姪子做的一樣，「現在好好休息，早上見。」

「晚安，Elizabeth。」

「晚安，Neal。」Elizabeth也跟著說，「直到你充飽電以前別再工作，懂嗎？」

「是的，Elizabeth。」Neal露齒微笑。

「乖孩子，」Elizabeth笑著走上樓梯，暗自擔心這個主意會不會太瘋狂—想當一個機器人的母親。

* * *

Neal的內部感知器告訴他用了2.12小時充電完成。

他站在客廳，看著後院的窗戶。現在是凌晨3:02，即使隔著一段距離，他仍然可以看到東方的天空開始有些陽光的顏色。

女士ElizabethBurke的建議是正確的，充電的確改善了病毒程式造成的疼痛。現在他的電池已經回到100%，疼痛指數已經降為“尚可忍受”。他看了一眼散亂在桌上還等著他去完成的作業，嘆了一口氣，就像真正的人類會有的反應。

他知道一旦繼續做這個天線，博士KateMoreau的程式又會開始運作，而且疼痛會比剛才還要劇烈。病毒已經損害了他的中央處理器和神經網路，動作和功能開始受到影響，這就是為什麼他會沒注意到電力驟降到50%。他刻意沒有在中央處理器和神經網路上運行病毒程式的內部診斷，因為他不願連意識系統一起遭到破壞。如果他不停止，這種損害會永遠無法復原，這會阻止他繼續製作天線和說出VincentAdler的情報，更不用說接下來的工作了。

但他不會停。如果他不繼續，就沒辦法繼續幫助特別探員PeterBurke和美國聯邦調查局解決這個案子，他就沒有用了，他會失去感謝特別探員PeterBurke仁慈的機會，因為他不像VincentAdler那樣對待他。 

Peter和Elizabeth很善良，而Neal非常渴望能夠報答他們的友善。

他最後一次給博士MauriceHaversham檢查時，Neal告訴他關於不規則型的天線的事，博士給了他一些線索幫他把形體組合起來。博士MauriceHaversham非常興奮，因為Neal幾乎快要找到VincentAdler和搞清楚VincentAdler在找的東西，這可幫了星門指揮部一個大忙。

Neal對於星門指揮部還是有利用價值，即使他不能保護博士KateMoreau。

女士ElizabethBurke的外貌有點像博士KateMoreau，使Neal覺得保護女士ElizabethBurke也是他的職責。

Neal發覺他和Peter與Elizabeth的關係發展快速。待在他們的房子裏已經是他可以接受的行為參數。打理家務，玩傳接球和帶狗狗Satchmo散步在滿足指數裡都相當高，事實上應該主要是和Peter與Elizabeth在一起的關係。等到幫助美國聯邦調查局和特別探員PeterBurke的任務結束，他就要立刻回到星門指揮部。

即使是個仿真人類智慧，他是為了幫助星門指揮部而製造的，他沒有選擇。

被特別探員PeterBurke要求完成天線以來，他已經思考毫不相關的主題13.4分鐘了。他轉頭看著破碎的天線半成品躺在桌上，等著繼續完成。他瑟縮了一下，即使只是想著為聯邦調查局製作天線，也會引發疼痛。他的痛覺系統在過去幾天來明顯增大，他考慮再裝一個冰袋，工作時能幫他減緩一些刺痛。

他感覺到一個濕潤的鼻子碰了碰掌心，往下看到狗狗Satchmo的棕色眼睛充滿期待的向上看著他。狗狗Satchmo已經習慣和Neal一起去散步，特別探員PeterBurke已經相信他可以獨自帶狗狗出門溜搭溜搭。Peter說過他信任Neal照顧Satchmo，而且順便提醒他可以盯著Neal的ＧＰＳ，以防他走失之類的。特別探員PeterBurke對Neal說話時一直嘗試保持幽默感，但Neal開心的理由是Peter想要知道他在哪裡。萬一他真的迷路，特別探員PeterBurke找到他，這完全落在他心滿意足的參數值內。

狗狗Satchmo低吟了一聲，又推推他的手臂。狗狗想讓他知道牠想和Neal出去走走。

Neal發現他正對狗兒微笑，通常狗狗Satchmo是在早上六點半散步，特別探員PeterBurke和女士ElizabethBurke起床準備出門的時候。現在是早上3:27，比他們平常的晨跑還要早很多。

無論如何狗狗Satchmo很明顯現在就要出去，如果現在就先散完步，會替Peter和Elizabeth爭取將近45分鐘額外的睡眠時間。Neal不知道改變他們星期六的例行公事會怎麼樣。他保守的假設是他們並沒有既定事項，勢必會有更多的睡眠行程。還有，至少三十分鐘內Neal就不用製作天線，可以延遲博士KateMoreau的程式造成的不適，這可以接受。

「來吧，好傢伙。」Neal低聲對狗狗說，模仿Peter牽狗狗Satchmo出門散步時說的話。Neal穿好鞋子，替項圈扣上牽繩。狗狗Satchmo的尾巴搖得快要斷了，現在出去散步讓他很開心。

「走吧。」Neal說，打開前門。

整間房子猛然充滿警報器的尖叫。

* * *

Peter跳下床手握著槍，衝下樓梯時他才意識到他是醒著。

「待在房裡！」他朝後對Elizabeth喊，他從樓梯的欄杆縫隙看到她準備走出房門。

「FBI！不要動！」聲音和保全的警報聲混在一起，他舉起手槍指向大門，但是下一秒他打開手槍的安全開關，把槍放在前廳的小桌上。

Neal站在玄關，Satchmo的牽繩握在手中，眼睛睜得大大的。

「Neal？」Peter的聲音蓋過警報聲，「你在幹什麼？」

在他後面，感謝上帝Elizabeth把警報器給關了。他知道他的妻子站在後面，她光滑的睡袍沙沙的磨過他裸露的背部，纖細的手指輕拍他的肩胛骨。

「Satchmo希望去散步。」Neal簡短地說。他慢慢走離大門，安靜無聲地把門闔上。Satchmo從Neal放鬆的手掌掙脫出來跑向Elizabeth，顯然他在尋找緊張氣氛裡的一點安慰。

「在凌晨三點？」Peter不可置信地問，「你瘋了嗎？」

「我——我想沒有。」Neal說，他垂下雙手，柔軟的放在身側，「我接受你給我的任何處罰。」

Elizabeth推開Peter跑到Neal身邊，雙手緊緊抱住他「不，」她激動地說，「沒有人要處罰你，想都不要去想！」她怒瞪Peter一眼。  
Peter感受到他妻子的目光就像是一拳打向他，「我從沒說過要處罰他！」

Elizabeth領著Neal坐上沙發，他順從的跟著，就像羔羊知道永遠無法逃離屠宰的命運，「過來，坐著。」溫柔的推著Neal坐下，「我去弄些茶來幫你們喚回一些睡意。」她給Peter一個臉色寫著『跟他談談』，然後走向廚房。

跟著命令，Peter坐在Neal旁邊，「我沒有要處罰你。」Peter終於破解的他們之間的尷尬。

Neal垂著頭看著掌心，「但是我做了錯事。」

「每個人都會犯錯，Neal，」Peter歎一口氣，「我們學習教訓然後繼續走下去，不需要處罰。」

「Vincent Adler會處罰我。」Neal的語氣很平淡。

Peter緊抿雙唇，想壓下他體內狂焰的怒火，「Vincent Adler是個狗娘養的混蛋。」

這給了Neal的嘴角一抹微笑，「沒錯。」

Peter深吸一口氣，知道他必須要問，但又害怕答案，「他怎麼處罰你？Neal？」

Neal突然對掛在旁邊牆上的畫非常感興趣，「我是仿真人類，」他心不在焉的說，「可以感覺痛。」

就像是某人狠揍一拳打在Peter內臟。他已經預料到這個答案，但平淡又殘酷的陳述讓Peter難以理解他說的話，「這——這常常發生嗎？」

Neal笑了幾聲，不帶幽默和喜悅的聲音，「我還很年輕，Peter，我犯很多錯。」

Peter只覺得天旋地轉，每一次聽到或知道Neal在Adler手中受的傷害都讓Peter反胃，他不知道可以說什麼。

「茶來了，」Elizabeth輕聲說，遞給Peter和Neal一人一杯冒著芳香蒸汽的液體。Neal雙手捧著茶杯，但沒有要喝的意思。

Elizabeth的表情告訴Peter他有聽到Neal說的話，她的表情就像是看到新聞報導童兵或天災時一樣。慢慢的，她坐在Neal的另一邊。

「你怎麼撐過來的？」她溫柔地問，「這聽起來太可怕了。」

「Kate，」Neal立刻說，「我為Kate而活。」

「你一定非常愛她。」Elizabeth安撫著Neal的背脊。

「是的，」Neal低聲，他眨眨眼睛露出微笑，「茶很香，謝謝。」

「不客氣。」Elizabeth回答，但她看著Peter的時候又擔憂起來。

Peter完全了解，Neal被折磨了四個月，經歷了絕大多數人類一輩子都不會遭遇到的虐待，雖然表面上光潔，但他看不見的傷痕很深很深。

但Neal不是人類，Peter提醒自己，他是個機器人。但看看Neal，看著他痛苦的表情，Peter若能說出有何不同就好了。

* * *

將近凌晨四點， Peter和Elizabeth回到床上。 Satchmo被趕去後院來補償牠沒有散步的損失， Elizabeth成功說服Neal在客房裡躺平放鬆，直到星期六合適合理的工作時間來到為止，但Peter知道無論他們多早或多晚起，一定會看到Neal繼續研究那個天線。

一定要帶他去些好玩的地方，Peter告訴自己，要讓他知道週末的功能是什麼。他沉思一回兒，也許中央公園？那裏在夏天總是會有很棒的活動，而且Neal很喜歡在戶外走走。

「他的人生真可怕。」 Elizabeth躺在他旁邊，她翻身捲曲身體，而Peter移動了一下，所以她可以依偎在丈夫的肩膀上。

「是啊，」他嘆息，「真的很糟。」

「他像是個孩子，」 Elizabeth在黑暗中說，「雖然像是是大人，但是在深處，我看得出來，他還很年幼。」

「他只誕生不到四個月，」Peter說，他艱難的吞嚥呼吸，「Adler強暴他。」

他感覺得到 Elizabeth猛然吸氣，「天啊…」

「嗯，」Peter低聲說，「而且你知道最糟糕的是什麼嗎？比Neal身上發生的事情更糟糕的事，就是即使我抓到那個混帳，就算逮捕他，可以指控的罪名只有龐氏詐騙和謀殺Kate。法律不在乎Adler殘忍的對待Neal，毆打他，強暴他，或是用槍殺了他，把他丟在那裏死去。Neal是機器人，他們不會管。」

「我們不能再讓任何悲慘的事情發生在他身上，」 Elizabeth說，Peter聽得出來他話語中的決心，「我們要保護他，Peter，不能再讓他受傷。」

「他一完成天線，軍方就要立刻帶他回去。」Peter說。

Elizabeth坐了起來，「你能阻止他們嗎？」

Peter也坐了起來，「我不知道，」他輕微的搖搖頭，「我星期一會和Hughes談談，但...」他的聲音失去太多確定。

「他是個機械，」 Elizabeth替他說完未完的話，「屬於美國聯邦政府。」

「對，」Peter哽住呼吸，「對。」

* * *

Peter和Elizabeth最後決定帶Neal去中央動物園。

Elizabeth設法說服了Neal，西裝不是適合這種活動的服裝。然而他穿著卡其褲和白色襯衫的時候，看起來又年輕了不少，而且帥斃了。

Elizabeth勾著他的手漫步，Peter走在他的另一邊，他們一起帶Neal走向這間動物園最棒的地方。Neal對每件事都深深著迷，他尤其喜歡極地動物區的北極熊，看牠們玩那些特別大的玩具，目不轉睛。

Elizabeth退後幾步看著被北極熊可愛的動作逗笑的Neal，還有站在他旁邊設法向他搭話的兩位小姐，比起北極熊，顯然她們倆對Neal比較有興趣。

「你覺得他知道那些女人在跟他調情嗎？」 Elizabeth悄悄對在旁邊的Peter說，他們一起看著前面。

「我確定他知道，」Peter說，聲音一樣小，「他可能很天真，但他領悟力很好。」

Elizabeth皺起鼻子，「感覺像看到戀童的案發現場。」

Peter笑出聲，「要是她知道對方只有四個月大，一定會嚇哭。」

「或是是個機器人。」Elizabeth贊成。

「他今天真的很開心，」Peter沈默了一會兒說，「帶他來真好。」

「沒錯，」Elizabeth握緊他的手，「我們不能讓他回去。」

Peter也回握著她的掌心，「我不覺得我們還有選擇，El。」

「他們會對他做什麼？」她聲音中的哀傷在自己耳朵裡迴響，「送他去阿富汗？重設他？」

「我不知道，」Peter說，「他們讓Neal留在Alder那裏，被殺死，就可以看出來他們是怎麼樣對待他，是吧？」

Elizabeth搖搖頭，「我們可以送他到別的地方？某些他們找不到的地方？」她知道自己在無理取鬧，但她不能忍受Neal再次身陷危險，成為軍隊的奴隸，或僅僅被看作是一個工具或財產。

Peter苦笑，「我欣賞你的冒險精神，但有幾百個失敗的理由。首先他的身體裡有個ＧＰＳ追蹤器，他們幾分鐘內就會找到他。」

「但他屬於我們，」 Elizabeth說，喉嚨發緊，「他需要一個家。」

「他不是我們的，El。」Peter沈重的說，他的手環過妻子的肩膀，把她拉進了一點。

「我知道，」她用指尖擦過眼睛，「至少他今天很快樂。」

「他有完美的記憶力，」Peter說，「會永遠記得今天。」

「我有想到這個。」 Elizabeth說，雖然她對這個結論不滿意。

Peter清清喉嚨，「你想再試試收養孩子嗎？」他想要讓口氣輕鬆一些，但是他的妻子知道他失敗了。

「也許，」 Elizabeth說，「是的，我想。」

「好，」Peter說，她可以聽出聲音裡的笑容，「聽說他們在替男孩們找個家。」

「有個男孩會很棒。」

「是啊。」Peter抱緊了她。

* * *

昨天非常滿足。

Neal坐在桌子旁邊不由自主地微笑，他正要把一個端子插到天線的正確插孔裡。現在是半夜2:21，Peter和Elizabeth已經上床三個小時了，Neal答應他們今天不會工作太晚，而且他打算遵守他的承諾。中央處理器計算出他有87.3%的機率可以在22分鐘內完成天線，也就是說他可以完成天線交給特別探員PeterBurke然後充電，兩件預定今天都可以達成。

工作的時候，他想起動物園，看到動物和他們的生活區域和觀察飼育員與動物互動讓他的滿足度破表，特別喜歡Peter和Elizabeth陪伴的時刻，Peter和Elizabeth非常有耐心的回答他所有問題，而且讓隨心所欲地在整個動物園裡亂逛，這已經是Neal有生以來最幸福的記憶。

因此這對Neal來說極端重要—越快完成天線越好，因為這是特別探員Peterurke逮捕VincentAdler的必需品，逮補VincentAdler是還給博士KateMoreau正義的唯一辦法，這是必要的，雖然不足以彌補博士KateMoreau的死亡造成的災難性損失。一旦完成天線，星門指揮部有98.2的機率會帶Neal回去，不再有機會替特別探員和美國聯邦調查局工作。

他不願意。Neal決定把注意力集中在組合天線上，不再花費更多認知記憶體在必定會發生，但他不樂見的未來上。

他的雙手顫抖，因為他的工作使視力衰退了8.7%。病毒程式造成的傷害已經不僅止於劇痛，他希望這些損害都可以被博士MauriceHaversham修復。

他感官和機械的影響造成他需要更專注在製作天線上。因此，當門被炸開，警報的尖叫充斥在他耳裡的時候，完全措手不及。

六毫秒以內他就辨識出爆炸是由Ma’Tok製造的武器造成的，Peter和Elizabeth的家被亞珐入侵。

Neal迅速的把桌上所有的東西揮下桌，包含一大堆的工具，金屬零件還有剛好被報紙蓋住的未完成天線。他把天線踢向牆角，慢慢站了起來，等待他的命運。

VincentAdler大步跨進Peter和Elizabeth的家，旁邊跟著八個高大的亞珐保鑣。他拿著一個凱拉什，在他手中威脅般地發出嗡鳴。他對旁邊其中一位男人說了幾句亞珐語，他轉身舉槍射擊保全控制盤，警報嘎然而止。這給Neal幾秒時間把他的聽覺感知範圍調整回正常值。

「嗨，Neal，」VincentAdler的聲音像是某種共振能量波，以一個鉤羅人來說很不自然。他的雙眼火亮，呈現惡毒的黃色，「我多幸運啊，你似乎特別難殺死。」

* * *

Peter和Elizabeth和都被大門被炸開和驚悚的警報器的聲音嚇醒。

「是Neal嗎？」Elizabeth的雙眼透著害怕，她坐起來，一手拉著Satchmo的項圈，以防牠跳下床尋找噪音的來源。

「這次不是。」Peter很確定，抓起床邊桌上的槍，把手機遞給Elizabeth，「打給Diana說有人闖入我們家，然後妳和Satchmo找地方躲好！」他們聽到另一聲巨響，警報器靜了下來。

Peter和Elizabeth互看一眼，「小心，親愛的。」在他起身離開臥室時，Elizabeth小聲的說。

「我會，」他的聲音一樣小。他緩緩滑出房門，然後關上，盡可能安靜又迅速地下樓。

有十個人在客廳，包含Neal。Neal跪著，全身照在某種橘光之下，光芒來自其中一人手上拿的奇特裝置。那個男人背對Peter，剛好可以看清Neal的臉。

顯然Neal身處極大的痛苦之中。

每個人的注意力都在Neal身上，Peter利用這個優勢悄然下樓。手槍保持直指前方，渴望扣下板機射向那個用光線囚禁Neal的男人，但是這樣會立刻失去奇襲的機會，而且，噢，太多人在這裡。事實上他們都穿著合金盔甲，看起來像是文藝復興嘉年華用剩的遊行服裝，即使遠遠的一樣令人不寒而慄。

他們手上的重武器也不怎麼好笑。玄關破開的大洞還有原本應該裝在牆上，現在只剩空氣還有一堆灰塵木片的保全警報器。這武器只要打到人應該只剩上或下半身。

這是義大利大使館搶劫案的能量武器！Peter突然想到，他閉緊雙唇。這幫人一定是Adler的手下，那個折磨Neal的人就是Vincent Adler。  
如果Peter可以做主，即使只剩半顆子彈，他也要把那顆鐵丸打進那混帳的眉心。

慢慢的，Peter幾乎移動到樓梯的底端，眼前是Neal不知為何捲入的折磨，因此沒有人注意到他。現在Peter靠近了一點，他看得到Neal身處劇痛，他的臉因為痛苦而扭曲，眼睛閉得緊緊的，看起來他正用盡所有的力量不要慘叫出聲。

「FBI！」Peter大叫，「停手！否則就開槍！」

Adler和其他八個壯漢同時轉過頭。Peter看到Adler的眼睛時幾乎闔不上下巴。

「這又是哪位？」Adler說，他的聲音完全不是人類該有的。

Peter壓緊胸腔逼迫心跳和恐慌加劇，「特別探員Peter Burke,，FBI，」Peter聲音和算冷靜，「你是什麼東西？」

Adler的嘴角狂妄的翹起，「我是什麼？」他怪誕的嗓音重複，「跪下，人類，我是你的神。」接著快到Peter來不及眨眼，Adler手上的裝置從Neal身上移開，指向他。

Peter被某個力量擊中，整個人飛過樓梯扶手，氣流的力量擊破了背後的牆壁——

倒在地上以前他就失去意識。

* * *

「不！」Neal看到Peter的身體撞上牆壁滑落地面時終於驚恐的叫出聲，他掉落在堅固的木地板上，悄無聲息。

「啊，」Adler把視線從Peter身上轉回Neal，「你認識？」

Neal用意志力閉緊嘴巴，仍然可以感覺到凱拉什用在他身上造成的虛弱和顫抖。這個裝置是製造用來傳遞劇烈和永不止息的疼痛，或是能量波的爆炸，只是被製造用來折磨對方的工具。剛剛他和特別探員PeterBurke已經見識到了。

作為機器人，Neal已經屏蔽了已經損壞的部分，但防火牆完全不敷使用，這讓他的中央處理器和神經網路像是火燒一樣疼痛。

VincentAdler走向特別探員PeterBurke，踢了踢他的身體，力量大到足以讓他的身體在地板滑動0.76公尺。

看著VincentAdler的動作，Neal不能阻止自己的嗚咽。

VincentAdler哈哈大笑，Goa’uld寄生在他腦裡，造成他的聲音比起正常人類的低了三個八度，聽起來像是金屬軋過邊緣，「不只認識是吧？還是朋友？和Kate的感情一樣好嗎？」

VincentAdler抬起腳又踢了Peter一下，但他停了下來，向下看著Neal緊抓著他的腳踝掙扎。Neal立刻被兩個VincentAdler的亞珐保鑣抓了起來，Neal的身體機能並不比正常人類強壯，他知道VincentAdler想要他變得虛弱，這樣就不需要和他的保鏢們對抗，這倒是解釋了為什麼VincentAdler要用凱拉什對付他，「不，」他徒勞的反抗，「住手，」

緩緩的，VincentAdler放下腳跟走向Neal，「看來是和Kate一樣的好朋友，」他說，抬起一邊的眉毛，「機器人從哀悼她的死中復原有多快啊。」

「她是被你殺死的，」Neal啐出一口，「你這狗娘養的混帳！」

VincentAdler逼近他，反手捏緊Neal的下巴，用力到撕裂嘴唇的人工皮膚，神經傳導液流了出來，Neal知道他的奈米機器人立刻開始修復傷口，但速度不足以阻止暗紅色的液體滑落下頜。

「別侮辱我，小玩具，」VincentAdler說，抓著Neal的臉頰，手勁大到他的合金骨骼幾乎開始變形，「你會知道我的心胸沒這麼寬廣。」

但你離開Peter了，Neal想，只要能讓特別探員PeterBurke遠離危險，一切都值得。

「我不需要你的仁慈。」Neal緊閉的牙縫中迸出一句。

「你可能不需要，」VincentAdler假惺惺的同意，「但FBI的特別探員Peter Burke？」他若有所思看著Neal的臉一會兒，笑了出來，「噢，你會替他哀求一些仁慈的。」

「放他走，」Neal想掙脫亞珐保鑣的掌握。

「如果你願意合作，小玩具，」VincentAdler轉頭對亞珐說了幾句話，其中一人遞給他一把小而邪惡的匕首，「看來上次我們見面的時候，開搶打你是有點太早了，」VincentAdler的語氣在Neal的辨識系統中定義為“連續對話”，「事實證明我還需要你的特殊技能。」

「我不會幫你。」

VincentAdler邪惡的笑了，「你會，因為你知道不照做我就會殺了Peter Burke。」

Neal看著特別探員PeterBurke躺在地上，動也不動，臉色發白，即使Neal把聽覺系統敏感度調到最高，仍然很難辨識他的呼吸。特別探員PeterBurke受傷了，即使遠遠的看仍然可以看出他面臨無法挽回的傷害，「他死了，」Neal哽住呼吸，不確定這句話正不正確，但他希望VincentAdler會相信他，放Peter一馬。

「還沒，寶貝，」VincentAdler說，「但我可以把他修好，」他的指尖旋轉匕首，「你想要我怎麼做？」嘴角殘酷地揚起。

「不，」Neal喃喃地說。

「看到你又變得溫馴真令人開心，」VincentAdler說，他的手背輕輕滑過Neal的臉頰，Neal渾身緊繃的退縮，VincentAdler舉起手狠狠打了他一巴掌。即使Neal配有內部陀螺儀，他的力量仍然大到讓他失去平衡幾乎跌到在地。

VincentAdler對著Neal搖頭，「你不會反抗我太久，小玩具。」他命令亞珐，其中一人彎腰用消防隊式扛起特別探員PeterBurke，敏捷的像是他的重量只是小菜一碟，「你的朋友會和我們一起去，他未來的幸福快樂就取決於你的表現了。」

「不！」Neal抵抗抓住他的手奮力掙扎，用盡了最大的力氣，成功爭脫出一隻手，但在他正抽出另一隻手時，全身突然籠罩在凱拉什的橘光之下。

這一次，他吞不下自己的尖叫。

他的系統狀態偵測器完全失去功能。像永遠般漫長的苦痛終於停了下來，Neal發現自己躺在地上，雙手抱著膝蓋，神經傳導液從鼻子流出。

VincentAdler踢了他的腹部，力量足以讓背部拱起。

Neal躺在那裡，麻木和刺痛感從他的右側腹傳導到指尖，他知道循環系統裡的奈米機器人最終會修復VincentAdler對他造成的損傷。但是現在遠遠不夠。

那把匕首滑下他的腹部。

「乖乖當個好玩具，拆了你的GPS。」VincentAdler說，向下看著Neal，「不然我就割掉Peter Burke的肝臟。」

Neal點頭，顫抖的手指撿起那把刀。

* * *

特別探員PeterBurke已經處於難以挽回的故障狀態。

Neal知道特別探員PeterBurke的呼吸不穩，心跳漸漸趨緩。他的整個身軀的左側佈滿暗紅色和深紫色的瘀血，一路蔓延到他的胸骨下側，直到他的睡褲還沒有停止。Neal懷疑Peter的脾臟破裂，被VincentAdler踢的那一腳造成的傷害，還有大量失血導致特別探員PeterBurke有極大的風險繼續運作。

「你要治好他，Vincent，」Neal堅定的對VincentAdler說，他坐在這輛豪華轎車的助手席，在開車的是其中一位亞珐保鑣，另一位在前面監視他們，看起來百般無聊。Neal和Peter被推進後座，車門被鎖的死緊，完全阻止Neal撬開門鎖逃跑的計畫。即使這計劃成功，特別探員PeterBurke在現在的狀況也不可能跟他一起跳車，Neal不能拋下他。

VincentAdler大笑，沒有轉過頭，「不敢相信你還敢命令我，小玩具。」

「如果他死了，我不會幫你。」

「這不是你可以選的選項。」

「不，」Neal說，感知他的內部溫度因為熊熊的憤怒而上升，「你才沒有選擇。如果Peter死了，我會盡全力反抗，直到你被逼的殺死我。所有努力都要白費。」

「也許我會很享受這個挑戰。」VincentAdler聽起來很愉快，他終於轉頭看著Neal。Neal知道VincentAdler想要參透他剛說的話的真實性。

Neal被製造以來從未這麼堅定真誠。

「也許我很樂意攪亂你的人生，越久越好。」Neal說，他揚起嘴角微笑，知道沒有傳達出一絲親切。

VincentAdler瞇起眼睛，「我竟然沒有發現你有演戲的天份，玩具。」他說，吸了一口氣，伸手從他西裝胸前的口袋拿出某樣東西，「很好。」VincentAdler摸出一個Goa’uld治療裝置，朝著特別探員PeterBurke啟動。裝置中央的紅寶石開始閃閃發光，整個光芒籠罩著Peter。

不消幾秒鐘，他身側的瘀血和烏青開始消退，Neal聽得到他的呼吸和心跳漸漸平穩，回復到正常的參數。特別探員PeterBurke呻吟一聲，張開眼睛。

「怎麼了？」聲音有點模糊，他坐了起來，「Neal！」

「沒事的，Peter，」Neal說，伸手碰觸Peter的手臂。特別探員PeterBurke的生命指數又回到令人滿意的“健康”，完全符合Neal的希望參數，「我們在Adler的車裡，要去.....某個地方，但現在還算安全。」

「你欠那玩具一筆維修費，Peter Burke。」VincentAdler說，視線又回到前方，「他拼命哀求我救救你。」

「感激不盡。」Neal對VincentAdler說，他試圖在毫無感情的語氣中加入謝意。

「希望你知道你綁架了一位聯邦探員，」Peter說，他看向Neal，「還有他的顧問。如果你現在放我們走，我會告訴檢察官——」

「你以為我對那低級的法律有興趣嗎？」VincentAdler說「真囉唆，Peter Burke。」接者他舉起Zat’nik’tel槍，啟動如蛇的末端，射擊他。

特別探員PeterBurke的身體因為武器的衝擊而僵直，接著失去知覺。

Neal還沒來的及說一句話，VincentAdler把槍指向他。能量衝擊穿過神經網路蜂擁而上，他立刻進入緊急睡眠模式。

* * *

Elizabeth坐在餐桌邊雙手捧著馬克杯，肩膀蓋著從沙發拿來的毛毯。Satchmo厚厚的毛皮覆蓋著她的腳，但不覺得溫暖。

Diana和Jones還有其他拿著武器警戒的組員在Elizabeth通知他們以後沒幾分鐘就抵達。她蹲在樓梯上無助的目睹她的丈夫被扛在肩上帶走，那群炸開她家的傢伙好像毫無感覺。

Neal接著被拖了出去，血從身軀流淌。她除了咬住自己的拳頭擋回尖叫以外什麼都不能做。

「妳也不能做什麼，」Diana說，「有九個人闖入你家，他們的火力比Neal和Peter強多了。如果你下樓，他們可能會殺了妳。」

「我知道，」Elizabeth輕微的點頭，她真的知道，這就是因為她沒有衝下樓徒手反抗他們的主因，這對Neal和Peter一點幫助也沒有，「但至少我該做些什麼。」

「妳已經做了，」Jones說，走到她身旁，「妳通知我們，我們可以想辦法救他們回來。」

「他們抓走Peter的時候他動也不動，」Elizabeth說，聲音因為字句而哽噎，顫抖的像是要崩潰。

但她不會崩潰，Peter和Neal需要她堅強。

「Peter是硬漢，」Diana說，「我們會找到他。」Elizabeth知道Diana意思是找到他，而且還活著。她感謝這裏還有個女人有信心可以說出她說不出口的話。

「你搜尋到Neal的GPS了嗎？」Jones問，他走向前，越過Diana的肩膀看著她身前的筆記型電腦。

「快了，」Diana凝神在螢幕上，輸入了一大串複雜的指令和提示，「應該很快就會有回音。」

他們經過了宛如永恆的等待，電腦終於發出了平穩的嗶嗶聲。

Jones眨眨眼，「現在看到的就是我想的那樣嗎？」

「沒錯，」Diana皺著眉同意，「上面顯示Neal就站在我們後面。」

Elizabeth，Diana和Jones同時轉過身來，一起看著他們後方。

「我什麼也沒看到，」Jones說，「只有一些雜物，可能是從桌上掉下來的東西。」

「Neal在製作一個天線，」Elizabeth說，她站起來，溫柔地推開Satchmo，走向凌亂的報紙和工具散布在地板上的客廳。某個東西抓住了她的目光，伸手彎腰撿了起來。

這個，半掩在報紙下的是一個圓柱形的物體，大約兩寸長，只有鉛筆一般粗。Elizabeth拿到眼前，感覺手指冰冷濕黏，是血，上面沾滿了血。

Diana就在她旁邊，手上拿著證物袋，「我想這是他的GPS，」她平靜地說，「放這裡，」她很快的把袋子撐開讓Elizabeth顫抖的指尖把它放進袋子裡。

Elizabeth跪坐在地，「Peter說他的GPS放在他的身體裡，」她說著，感覺胃部翻滾，「為什麼會在地上？」

Diana和Jones無聲的交流思緒，「先坐在沙發上，好嗎？」Diana說，把袋子遞給Jones，拉起Elizabeth站起來，「應該會舒服一點。」

「好，」Elizabeth麻木地說。她看著自己的掌心，她右掌指尖已經沾染了濃稠的液體。血，她想，是Neal的血。

Peter被帶出房子時有流血嗎？她不記得了。

「我來幫你，」Diana說，Elizabeth看著Diana用從某處找來的濕手帕擦拭她的手，她對她笑了笑，「喝一點茶會好一些。」

「好。」Elizabeth又說了一次。

「他是個聰明的機器人，」Jones蹲伏在餐桌附近的地上說。他站起來，手上拿著一個像是雪花圖形連著一個底座的東西，「他把GPS放在這裡，是希望我們能找到這個。」

Diana幫Elizabeth把茶放在客廳桌上，走回Jones身邊，「這是什麼？」

「這是不規則則形體的天線，Neal在研究這個。」Elizabeth說。

Diana轉過頭看著她，「你知道該怎麼使用嗎？」

Elizabeth搖搖頭，「我甚至不知道他完成了沒—」Peter，被扛在某個歹徒的背上 ; Neal被拖走，身受重傷，血沾染了一大片地板。眼淚的衝動來得太快，她來不及用手抹掉。

「沒事的，」Diana說，「我來處理，」她巡視其他探員，「Jones？」

Jones也搖著頭，「沒有線索。」他研究一會手上的東西，「我們知道任何Neal親近的人可以解決這個嗎？」

「有，」Diana很快地說，掏出她的手機，「Peter提到Neal最近一次檢查的時候，和Haversham博士談過這個不規則天線。我打給他。」

「太好了，」Jones示意其他還在Elizabeth的家統計損壞名單的探員，「我會拉幾個人負責監視車，五點整在外面等你。」

「好吧，」Diana說，還拿著手機，她轉頭對著Elizabeth，「我們會留下布雷克和史坦，妳可以嗎？」

Elizabeth點頭，「我會打給June，她應該會過來陪我。」

Diana點頭，隨後專心聽手機，「Haversham，」她用容不下一點爭吵和妥協的聲音說，「這裏是FBI，我們會在十五分鐘後去飯店接你，建議你準備好。」

然後，不到幾分鐘Diana和Jones就消失了，留下Elizabeth、布雷克和史坦還有Satchmo，全毀的大門，損壞的保全系統和空蕩蕩的房子。

她想起她的丈夫，他的正直和善良，還有若失去他人生會有多麼空虛。上帝啊，她祈求，讓他平安回來。

* * *

花了很久的時間Neal才醒過來。

Peter倚靠著牆坐在地上，就在Neal對面，看著機器人休眠，是Adler用某種方法造成的緊急休眠。

Peter被Adler全副武裝的隨從像是一袋垃圾一樣丟進來時醒了過來，這裏只是個空蕩蕩的小房間，Neal隨後被扔進來，全身無力，像個娃娃般毫無知覺。

Neal面朝下趴著。Peter輕輕的把他翻過來時，心臟幾乎停止。

乾涸的血液從Neal的鼻子流出，一條血絲漫延向下，沾染到下頜。更多血浸透了Neal的上衣，甚至擴散到他的褲子。

很多很多血，像是Neal又被槍擊，像是死去。

「Neal！」Peter呼喊，聲音發抖，撕開Neal 的襯衫想知道子彈造成的傷害有多重。 

他只有看到深深的刀痕，幾乎三寸長，就在Neal的左側腹肚臍旁。是他的GPS，Peter立刻意識到，Adler早在綁架他們以前拆了他的GPS，以防任何救援。

至少血不再流了，Peter很快地檢查了Neal的生命跡象，還活著，只是遭受到那奇怪武器攻擊的後果。這很像Peter當年在匡地科訓練時使用的電擊槍，也許電擊攻擊對機器人來說，比起人類還要敏感。

所以，現在Peter能做的事只有等Neal醒過來。

堅硬的牆壁冰冷的抵在後背，他的赤腳音石頭地面而發寒。無論他們在哪裡，太陽的熱力都傳不到這裡，現在的溫度已經低的直發抖。要是他料到會在半夜被攻擊，從家裡綁走，他一定會記得穿件外套。

突然，像是啪的打開開關，Neal坐了起來。他花了幾秒啟動程序，接著他的臉揚起笑容，「Peter！」他很開心，爬了過來，「你沒事！」

「是啊，」Peter也報以微笑，撐著自己站起來，「很高興你也沒事，夥伴。」他指指Neal衣服上滿滿的血污，「看來你在穿著上也有些麻煩。」

「Abler要我拔掉GPS，」Neal表情有點厭惡，「但是奈米們會修復傷口，我會沒事的。」

「奈米們？」Peter反問，「像是，很小的機器人？」

「對，」Neal說，環顧四周他們關著的空房間，顯然在想辦法逃出去，「他們擅長修復沒那麼嚴重的傷口，像是骨折。但損壞太嚴重就沒那麼擅長了。」

「不能修好槍傷，」Peter說，想到那無法挽救的槍傷，Alder扣下的板機。

「沒錯，」Neal附和一聲。他對Peter燦爛的笑了，「他是個混蛋。」他轉過頭繼續研究那扇唯一的門。

Peter笑出來，「這扇門有上鉸鍊，而且從外面鎖住了，」他說，「除非你的機器人感應力比我還要好，否則我們沒有辦法出去。」

「我的感官能力是比你好，」Neal說，目光沒有從門移開，「但你說的沒錯，我不能打開這個。」

「該死，」Peter咕噥，雖然他沒有期待別的答案，「所以，我猜現在能做的只有傻傻的等？」

「嗚嗯，」Neal也嘆口氣，倚著牆坐下來，指腹摩擦著額頭，「我恨死那些Zat槍了。」

Peter在他身旁坐下來，「這是那種武器的名字？Zat？」

「那細細的像蛇的玩意？沒錯，」Neal說，「另一種更大的在你家裡出現的那個，叫Ma’toks。我們通常稱呼為常備武器。Adler手上的叫凱拉什，通常只對機器人系統有效，那真的很痛。」

「我注意到了，」Peter臉色一凜。他最後的記憶止於被巨大的力量拋向空中，撞碎牆壁。Adler止揮了一下手，「Adler不是人類，是吧？」

「不再是了。」Neal開始用力的按摩自己的太陽穴，「頭很痛。」

「是因為Zat槍嗎？」Peter擔憂地問，Neal看起來真的很不好。

「可能？」Neal聲音微微發抖，「我不知道。」他抬頭對Peter笑一笑，「我沒事。」

「好吧，」Peter完全沒有被說服。等救援來的時候，一定要叫Haversham來檢查Zat槍造成什麼傷害，「那繼續剛才Adler不是人類這黨事，」他說，Peter仍然被自己穩定的聲調嚇到了，他怎麼能就這樣說出口而沒有崩潰？可能我已經嚇傻了？想法閃過腦海。在這個案子，他要藏起軟弱留著後面用，直到他回家，Neal也在家裡，Elizabeth也平安無事以後。這些責任讓他能夠控自自己的歇斯底里。

「Adler是Goa’uld，」Neal說，「一種外星生物，會在地底尋找屍體寄生在大腦裡控制身體。他們看起像是噁心十倍的鰻魚，是精神侵略。」

Peter感覺下一秒就要崩潰了，「Adler被從太空來的鰻魚挾持。」

Neal闔上眼睛讓頭靠著牆壁，「差不多吧。」

「他需要不規則天線做什麼？」Peter問，「找到他的太空船？」

「我不知道，」Neal沒有張開眼睛，「應該不是。」

「天啊，」Peter說，也抬起頭靠著牆面，「真不想去想像Adler鰻魚找不到他把太空船停在哪裡，」他轉頭看著Neal，「Kate知道，是嗎？Haversham也是。」

Neal點點頭，「還有另一位維修我的博士，還有很多人都知道。這是軍隊的最高機密，他們已經和Goa’uld對抗好幾十年了。」

「所以不只一隻？」Peter不可思議地說，「真令人欣慰。」

Neal笑了笑，還是沒有張開眼睛，「大部份都死了。」他又伸手摩擦前額。

「你之前沒有打算告訴我。」Peter說，這不是個問句。

Neal終於張開眼睛，定定的看著Peter，「之前，我——我不能說，」聲音有點緊張，「現在可以了。」

Peter疑惑的看著Neal，「為什麼改變？」

「這不重要，」Neal很快地回答，雙手緊緊抓著頭顱，身體前傾，顯然疼痛不堪。

「還好嗎？」Peter問。

Neal搖頭，哭喊出聲。

「Neal！」Peter緊抓著機器人的肩膀，幫助他支撐重量。Neal在他的掌心下劇烈的顫抖。

「很痛......」Neal聲音細如蚊鳴。

「怎麼回事？」Peter要知道答案，「我怎麼幫你？」

「奈米在作用了，」Neal緩緩坐正，抹去眼中殘存的淚水，「呃，」他呻吟，「不太好受。」

「等我們離開這裡，你需要好好檢查。」

「好。」Neal溫順的說，慢慢站起來。

「真開心你終於醒了，玩具。」Adler就站在門口，聲音低沈而不自然。

Peter也站了起來。

他是個外星人，閃過Peter的腦海，試著想像某種像鰻魚的東西深藏在Adler的身體裡。Adler穿著毫無瑕疵的海軍外套，純白的襯衫和淺褐色褲子，髮型一絲不苟。姿態像是他已經閱歷了全世界，剛走下他的豪華遊艇。幾乎不能聯想到外星人。

「我需要一點幫忙，」他鮮黃色的眼睛像箭一樣射向Peter，惹的後者一陣顫抖，「你們兩個都是。」Adler說，亮了亮手中的的Zat槍，「另外衷心請你們記得，我很樂意在任何時候殺死你們其中一個。」

Peter和Neal交換一個眼神。Peter慢慢舉起雙手到胸前，掌心朝外，「別擔心，」他說，「我不會忘記。」

Adler領著他們走出房間。

* * *

有一台Ｕ型潛水艇懸吊在倉庫中央。

Neal聽到特別探員PeterBurke驚訝地吸氣，他覺得自己的換氣系統加速，雖然他不是真的需要氧氣來延續運作功能。

「這就是那天線指的東西。」特別探員PeterBurke說，眼睛仍緊盯著潛艇，「找到這個！」

「我以前其中一位人質是納粹高官，」VincentAdler說，「在我指揮這艘潛艇開往非戰區域時，顯然同盟國的火力超過了我方小兵的力量，」他皺眉，「無能的亞珐只能讓潛艇沈沒，真不幸。唯一倖存的人只記得加密過代碼，還有音樂盒裡的線索，花了我六十年才找到它。」

特別探員PeterBurke的表情明顯的懷疑，「你是納粹？」

VincentAdler的口氣震懾四方，「我是Mahes！殺戮之神！我比任何人都偉大！」

「Mahes是埃及的次級神，」Neal對Peter解釋，「Goa’uld的嗜好是裝成神之類的。」語音未落，Neal知道病毒程序慢慢地摧毀他，像是無數螞蟻有著尖銳的牙齒，在他說出真相時殘忍的噬咬他。像是他對特別探員PeterBurke說的，奈米機器人會幫忙，但不確定可以修復多少病毒造成的損傷。無論如何，他會繼續告訴Peter關於VincentAdler和Goa’uld的真相。之前的他會隱瞞真相，以免病毒程序造成的傷害，但現在，他會全盤托出毫不保留，說出所有事情，因為Peter一定要逃走，繼續待在VincentAdler的掌心下身處危險，是他最不能接受的情勢。

特別探員PeterBurke輕輕的搖頭，「等一下你要好好跟我解釋。」

「我會。」Neal答應他，暗自希望VincentAdler別殺了Peter直到兌現他的誓言。他咬緊牙關，對抗博士KateMoreau的程式。現在中央處理系統損壞已經不重要了，Neal想，只要我的存在能讓Peter活下去。

Neal祈禱他的身體能撐到這件事發生。

「所以，」特別探員PeterBurke沈默了半倘，他的聲音堅定而無懼，但Neal敏銳的聽力系統可以接受到他加快的心跳，「你介紹了超級機密潛艇，然後？」

「潛艇的入口裝了炸彈和電子引信，在漫長的沈沒歲月裡。」VincentAdler說，回身指著Neal，「你要身先士卒解決陷阱，讓我進去裡面。」

「不，他不會，」Peter搶先說，「不好意思，Adler，無論你的名字是啥，但Neal不會去做這個。」

「那你只好死了。」VincentAdler興致盎然，他啟動Zat槍，伴隨機械的聲響，指向特別探員PeterBurke。

「我會去，」Neal很快地回答，站在Peter前面，「我會去，只要你放過他。」

VincentAdler邪惡的笑了，「乖孩子，」指指潛艇，「你需要的工具放在其潛艇入口，安全面罩上裝有無線攝影機和麥克風，所以我可以聽見看見你的一舉一動。一定要戴好，否則你的好友就得死。我們會在這安全的防爆玻璃後面等你結束，所以別浪費了你高貴的犧牲秀。」

「Peter要和我一起，」Neal說，還是側身擋在Peter前面。

VincentAdler大笑，「你一定覺得我是智障。」

「沒錯，重度的，」特殊探員PeterBurke說，這句話對情勢可沒啥幫助。

「我需要他的幫忙，」Neal搶在VincentAdler回應Peter的話以前說，「沒有他我不可能完成。」

「隨便，」VincentAdler揮揮手當作是同意，「你可以帶著寶貝探員，」示意停在潛艇旁邊的升降機，可以帶他們升高到12.67公尺，與甲板同高，「你有15分鐘，我還不會殺死你們倆，小玩具。」臉上的笑容令人作噁，「建議你們開始動作。」

Neal瞪著VincentAdler，沒什麼功能，但讓他的情緒好轉了6%。他操作升降機帶著兩人抵達甲板，「我先。」他說，一步踏上鏽蝕的鐵板。

* * *

在潛艇的頂端，Peter跪在Neal的對面，中間是密閉的艙門。

Neal檢查了Adler的設備，聽話的戴上附有麥克風和攝影機的保護面罩，他看起來有點好笑。若不是現在情形不允許，即使臉上血跡斑斑，Peter還是會笑出來。

「真的是兩個人的工作？」Peter壓低聲音。

「至少能把你從槍口救出來。」Neal也悄聲說，手上忙著把艙口四周的螺栓旋出來。

「改成面對炸彈？」

Neal抬起頭，生氣地瞪他一眼，「有百分之六十八的機率我能拆解炸彈不要傷害你們，Peter，」低下頭重新對抗生鏽的五金。他遞給Peter棘輪板手，這樣可以解開另一邊的螺栓，「我還記得保護Kate的教訓，即使有百分之百的把握，這才是最有效的防止你被槍射死的辦法。」

「意見採用。」Peter同意。

「準備？」Neal說，在Peter點頭以後，一起抬起艙門放到旁邊。

「哇喔，」Neal掩飾不了他的驚訝。Peter吹了一聲口哨。

有一個密碼制動器放在裡面，連著一大堆TNT炸藥。

「呃，」Neal啞口無言。

「那，些下來該怎麼辦？」Peter在像是永世般漫長的靜默以後，忍不住說，「你可以破解這個嗎？」

「褐色線通常是中性線或幌子，」Neal說，指著幾條從制動器伸出來五顏六色的電線，「但我不知道六十年前是不是一樣。」

「剪掉會怎樣？」Peter問，隱隱知道答案。

「兩種可能，開始倒數計時或直接爆炸。」

「嘖，」Peter啐了一聲，「其他的線呢？」指著銀色和黑色的線，這兩條糾結在一起。

「其中一條會是活線，」Neal說，「或兩條都不是，應該會是這條紅色的。」

「你們只剩十分鐘。」Adler的聲音從麥克風裡傳出來。

Peter向前傾，對著Neal的麥克風怒吼，「不然你自己幹，陛下！」對著Neal笑了笑，「否則閉上你的鳥嘴。」

Neal的笑容很薄弱，他交給Peter一把斜口鉗，「我來剪掉銀色的，你同時剪掉黑色。」低頭看著糾纏的電線，緊握著剪刀。

「等一下！」Peter喊，「為什麼？」

「三，二，一。」Neal倒數。Peter抓起鉗子，同時剪斷了電線。

* * *

Barrigan翻了個白眼，「我們沒有挾持你，Haversham博士。」

Mozzie緊緊地縮在監視車的角落，視線緊張兮兮的來回掃視兩個FBI探員。他不能比較哪一個較具威脅：是那個叫Jones或是叫Barrigan的。兩個人看起來都可以用小拇指把他捏成兩半。

當然，還沒算上他們都配著真槍實彈的武器，一個在開車，一個在拆卸手槍。

他手上有不規則圖形天線，為Neal能把如此複雜的形體裝在一起而感到驚奇。天賦異稟的機器人，一股暖流湧上他的胸口，因為這是他和Kate一起完成的作品而感到驕傲，這個感覺很快消退轉成哀傷，如果Kate活得好好的，也能感覺就好了。 

「如果沒有挾持我，我能出去嗎？」Mozzie說。

Jones探員瞥了一眼，「不行。」

「這麼說來，和挾持也相去不遠。」Mozzie悶悶不樂的說。把最後一根電線插進正確位置，轉開天線的開關。他完成了類比能源基轉接器，接上廂車其中一個內部電源替天線供電，但直到天線頂端的綠色小燈亮起來以前還不知道有沒有湊效。他滿意地微笑，悄悄地把全罩式耳機戴起來摀住耳朵。

幾分鐘後，笑容減退。沒有信號。

「需要更多電，」他對Jones喊，探員點點頭，調整了廂車裡某些按鈕。綠燈明顯比剛才亮多了。 

突然一陣癲陂，Mozzie整個人貼著牆，胃也在肋骨下跟著翻攪。

「有什麼眩暈症狀的藥嗎？」是對Barrigan探員說的。

「專心做你的事，」Barrigan探員說，「Peter有危險，這是唯一能找到他的線索。」

「知道，」Mozzie有點惱怒，「如果沒有冒著被甩出車的風險，我會更專心。」

Barrigan探員不祥的瞇起眼睛，「不然我揍你。」

「Neal也有危險！」Mozzie怒喊，「你覺得我不在乎嗎？」

「我知道你在乎，」Jones用和事佬的口氣安慰，「我們只是太焦慮了。」

「我們會盡全力幫忙你握著的玩意，」Barrigan探員的辯解多餘了點，「你要啟動它。」

「要是這是唯一要做的事，你們一定欣喜若狂，」Mozzie咧嘴笑了，「收到訊號了。」

* * *

警告的滴滴聲和密碼制動器開始倒數計時，就在Neal和Peter剪斷電線的瞬間。

Neal驚恐地看著，雖然有72.8％的機率表示即使剪斷黑色和銀色的電線不會引爆炸彈，但他沒有算出結果會造成特別探員PeterBurke和自己的危險數值升高。

高達83.4％的機率指出計算錯誤是因為病毒程序已經侵略的中央處理系統，他再也不能分析系統的損壞程度，或是已經全部失效了？

「Neal，」特別探員PeterBurke說，聲調在Neal的資料庫裡辨識為“緊急狀況”，「這是什麼？」

Neal直直地盯著密碼制動器，「我想是個計時器。」

「聽起來數得很快，」特別探員PeterBurke說，「要怎麼停止他？」

「我不知道，Peter！」Neal挫敗地大喊，特別探員PeterBurke的壓力使他無法集中精神，還有頭痛也使他心煩意燥。

「要輸入密碼，」Peter簡短地說，「我猜輸入錯誤就會把我們都炸成碎片，」他焦慮的研究這台機器，但他的手游移不定，好像怕碰到它。「有主意嗎？」

Neal看著古老的機械裝置，是台小機器，看起來像是台打字機但是接著舊式液晶螢幕，鍵盤上有數字，字母和符號。通常這種難題不會困擾Neal才對。「沒有。」

「該死！」特別探員PeterBurke訛叱，「好吧，好吧，想一想！可能與他們在做的事情有關，是吧？」

「他們從歐洲秘密運出值錢的貨物，」Neal不假思索地回答，「很可能企圖運到美國。」

「無價之寶，」Peter接口，「有什麼詞是這個意思嗎？」

「紅寶石？」Neal建議，「有單價比寶石還高的物質嗎？」

「可能。」特別探員PeterBurke眉頭深鎖，「但要搬運足量的寶石，這潛艇小了點。」

「無論裡面的寶藏是什麼，擁有者一定富可敵國，」Neal說，「如果裡面是寶藏的話。」

「我想是寶藏。如果不是的話何必花這麼多年尋找？」Prter沈思，「富可敵國，」他強調，「是不是有個故事？」

「有！」Neal的中央系統生成一個詞彙，感謝Peter的提示，「有一個故事，有個國王碰觸的東西都會變成黃金。」

「米達斯！＊」特別探員PeterBurke和Neal不約而同的大喊。

Neal傾身把密碼輸入機器，計時器的聲響突然加快，即使要逃走也沒剩多少時間。

「可以嗎？」Peter問。

「我不知道。」Neal臉色鐵青，按下確定鍵。

* * *

計時器停止。

Peter的頭稍稍抬起，覺得自己的心臟和計時器一起停了，這次真的太近。他俯身越過艙門，拍了拍Neal的肩膀

Neal還他一個臉色蒼白的人最好的笑容，「謝謝。」

「好吧，」Peter說，回去看著那洞口。密碼制動器看起來像個邪惡的母雞緊緊護著肚子下的金蛋。「我們要怎麼進去？」

「主要的入口是這裡，」Neal回答，他轉到右邊，開始轉動鏽蝕的圓盤，試圖打開塵封已久的入口。Neal使勁和摩擦力搏鬥，過了一回兒在Peter加入戰局之後總算轉鬆了輪子。度過了六十年，打開可不件容易的事。用力扳開門的時候，震耳欲聾的尖叫和污濁的空氣傾瀉而出，可以看到有些發黃陳舊的電線在門邊搖晃。

「這條線也不太中性，」Peter低聲說。如果他們貿然打開這扇門而沒有破解炸彈，事情可就大條多了，Adler的謹慎是正確的。狗娘養的。

「進去！」Adler的嘶嘶聲穿過Neal的耳機，「帶好你的安全面罩和攝影機！」

「遵命，」Neal不情願地說，拿起早就準備好的手電筒，旋開開關，「你先請？」

Peter懷疑的看著Neal，「應該不會有什麼像是鰻魚的外星人在裡面吧？」

Neal笑一笑，「我想他們不會用這東西運送Goa’uld。注意引線還有陷阱。」

「真是欣慰，」Peter枯燥的說。他拿起手電筒，另一手抓起一隻鏽蝕的鐵棍，在腳落地前先用棍子測試一次，敏捷地走下爬梯。Neal緊跟在後，手上也拿著一支棍子。

「我的天啊，」就在手電筒的光線照亮房間四周時，他的呼吸暫停。

這裡堆滿的標有納粹標誌的板條箱。

Neal走向旁邊，用自己的手電筒照明。他立刻把撬棍塞進板條箱蓋子邊緣的縫隙，「現在終於可以看看搞得全世界雞飛狗跳的東西是什麼。」說著，木頭發出呻吟，蓋子打開。

有張畫在裡面，保存完美，「是范戴克的作品，」Neal的聲音充滿敬畏，「這價值幾百萬美元。」

下一個箱子裝滿了寶藏：珍珠項鍊，純金絲鍊和珠寶，「這是納粹在歐洲搜刮來的寶物！」Peter驚呼，「難怪那隻Adler想要這個！」

Neal搖搖頭，「不，這不是他的目標，還有其他的東西。」

Peter疑惑的看著他，「幾十億美元的寶藏，幾十億！還不夠格當他的目標嗎？」

Neal還在忙著拆箱子，「不夠。」

他停在房間盡頭的箱子前，扳開的縫隙只夠他瞄一眼內部，「Adler，你看到了嗎？」

「看到了。」Adler急切地回答。

「到此為止，」Neal唐突地打斷，一把脫掉安全面罩丟在地上，用剛剛好的力量踩碎上面的機械。「這裏！」Neal對Peter喊，用力打開箱子，丟開敲棍摸索裡面，拿出一個長長的，結晶似的物體。形狀像是帶著些微鋸齒邊緣的圓柱，頂端的平面散發出深紅色的微光，然後轉成亮紅色到橘色，最後變成黃色。Neal把它拿出箱子時，它的光芒足以照亮整個房間。「這才是Adler在找的東西。」

「這是什麼？」Peter問，「外星人夜燈嗎？」

「這是零點結晶，」Neal解釋，「是巨大力量的源頭——」右手突然緊緊壓著自己的右眼，重重的跪了下來，呻吟難以言喻的疼痛。

「Neal！」Peter驚呼，跑到他身邊。

「我沒事，」Neal氣息紊亂，用力眨出淚水，「Peter，」他指著結晶體，「絕對不能讓Adler拿到。」

「好，」Peter止不住擔心，「我們不會讓他拿到這個，」看著Neal，「要怎麼做？」

「我不知道，」Neal微弱的說，他的手還是緊緊壓著額頭，疼痛似乎開始減緩。

「那，在Adler殺進來以前先離開這裡應該會是第一步，」Peter說，溫柔地替Neal拿起結晶，「站得起來嗎？」

Neal點點頭，盡力用顫抖的雙腳站穩。

「那個Zat真的傷到你了，是吧？」

「可能。」Neal敷衍的同意。維持著陀螺儀平衡，他慢慢走向階梯，「該走了。」

Peter讓Neal先上去，以防Neal的頭痛突然襲擊，他還有力量可以阻止他掉下樓梯。

* * *

剛好在Neal和特別探員PeterBurke踏上階梯頂端的時候，Adler搭的升降機緩緩上升。

敏捷的，Neal一把抽出Peter手上的零點結晶藏到密碼制動器後面，順手蓋上蓋子。希望在他們想出方法應付以前，Adler會多花點時間找到這東西。

Neal發現他現在非常難以專心。病毒程序引發的劇痛是那麼強烈，因為告訴特別探員PeterBurke有所有關VincentAdler和Goa’uld的事情，讓Neal覺得他已經達到停止運作的數值。

「說人人到。」Peter低聲說，站在升降機和Neal中間，想要用他的生命保護Neal。這不是Neal可以接受的狀況。

升降機停住，門打開，VincentAdler和他的一夥亞砝護衛走了出來。他們立刻端起武器直指Peter。

VincentAdler沒有拿著Zat槍，但他的凱拉什還是插在他的皮帶裡，這可不太妙。

「那，剛才小叛逆算是打破了規矩吧?」VincentAdler說，眼睛的閃光令人畏懼，舉起右手，凱拉什上的晶石開始發出光芒，「Peter Burke只好死了。」

「不！」Neal絕望的尖叫。橘色的光芒包裹著Peter，他立刻跪了下來，痛苦的呻吟。

「想阻止我還早三百年，小玩具。」VincentAdler說，「就像你根本軟弱的無法保護Kate。」臉上的笑既殘忍又惡意，「能再打壞你真是愉快。」

在他還沒計算出合宜計畫和失敗機率以前，Neal衝過去撞翻VincentAdler，他剛好站在升降機旁邊，就在甲板的盡頭；衝勁和Neal身體的重量使他們兩個一起被拋出邊緣。

包含大型起重機的高度，甲板離地面大約五層樓高，讓Neal在空中有餘地可以抓著VincentAdler的脖子強迫他的頭朝下。凱拉什橘色的光芒包圍著Neal，他痛苦的哭喊，但手始終沒有放開。

VincentAdler的頭先撞到地面，加上Neal全身的重量和速度一起。粉碎的聲音和噴灑的液體像顆敲碎的蛋，正如他計算出的結果。

Neal在十億分之一秒後身側著地，衝擊力足以使他的手腕合金關節斷裂，手掌失去功能，頭部的撞擊則使他立即進入緊急睡眠模式。

* * *

分秒間，Peter雙膝跪地，因疼痛而哀鳴。下一秒，消失無蹤。

Neal和Adler也是。

亞珐護衛的眼睛瞪得大大的，看著Adler和Neal從潛水艇甲板邊緣掉下去的地方。這給Peter機會衝向前奪走他的武器，在極近的距離下扣下板機。這真的可以在身上弄一個血淋淋的大洞。

Peter看著躺在地上顯然已經死去的身體，還無法止住腎上腺素引發的喘氣。

「Neal！」他大喊，狂亂的想找到比在愚蠢的升降機更快下去的方法，除了跳下去以外。Peter別無選擇只好用那台慢的不合法的機器落到地面，焦慮和慌亂幾乎把他的皮膚撐裂。

升降機足夠接近地面時他不耐地稱手翻出欄杆，他跑到Neal旁邊，無視地上血肉模糊Alder的屍體。

Neal的右手軸彎曲成不自然的角度，更糟糕的是濃稠的血液從頭部側邊泊泊流淌，沾染了大半髮絲，雙眼輕輕的閉著，躺在地上毫無動靜

神經傳導液！Peter對自己強調，Neal是機器人，沒有真的流血，他的組織裡有奈米機器人修復他的傷口，就在Peter跪在他身邊的時候，他不會有事。

「Neal，」Peter再一次呼喊，溫柔的讓Neal的頭枕在他的膝上。機器人真的很重，紅如鮮血的神經傳導液開始浸濕Peter的褲子，他艱難的吞吞口水，「Neal！」再喊一次，更急切的聲線，不由自主地輕輕搖了搖機器人。

「放棄吧，Mozzie，現在是睡眠模式。」Neal喃喃地說。Peter終於放心了一點。

「天啊，你嚇到我了，小鬼。」Peter說，Neal正慢慢張開眼睛，「你掉下來快把我嚇死。」

Neal坐起來，在胸前護著他的右手，「你還好嗎？」

「我沒事，」Peter回答，「除了那個卡拉啥的，他沒有碰到我。」

「凱拉什。」Neal糾正他，然後一陣哀嚎，彎身向前想忍耐那席捲而來的疼痛。

「小心點，夥伴。」Peter希望能分擔他的痛苦，是的，這個機器人承受得比任何人都還要多，「你的頭撞得可不清。」

「我無法連接我的手腕，」Neal的語氣很平淡，他想要笑一下，但看起來像是鬼臉，「我不知道比這個更痛的東西。」

「現在就帶你去找Haversham博士，」Peter遮掩不了擔憂，Neal的臉色不能再差了，可能要怪那個替機器人皮膚調色的傢伙？「站得起來嗎？」

「應該？」Neal說，「我不知道。」

「試試看，」Peter先站了起來，拉起Neal無傷的那隻手想幫助他站起來。Neal徒勞的掙扎，「你要協調平衡——」

毫無疑問是常備武器的聲響傳遍整個倉庫，Peter覺得他的嘴巴發乾，轉頭面對聲音的來源。

Adler剩下的七個亞珐護衛站在那裡，常備武器已經開啟，直指著Peter和Neal。

「該死，」Peter低聲咒罵，緊緊抓著Neal的手臂。

突然間，自動武器的發射的槍響如閃電般打破空氣，亞珐的身體開始抽蓄，蹣跚而倒。Peter翻身壓低身體，整個人壓在地上護著Neal。他希望不要被該死的雙方駁火波及。

一陣像是永恆般漫長的槍響和到爆炸後，房間終於靜了下來。Peter試探地抬起頭。

有個男人身穿綠色和黑色的軍隊制服低頭看著他，手持著用皮帶綁在胸前的半自動武器。他又高又瘦，有著非常不軍隊的黑色亂髮和突兀的尖耳朵。在他旁邊的人也穿著一樣的制服，面容英俊，稍微矮些，服儀更像是個軍人該有的樣子。他們兩個都展露友善的笑容。

「嗨，」高個子的說。「我是Colonel John Sheppard，來自美國空軍。我想你持有我們的機器人。」

* * *

第二位空軍軍官是位上校，名字是Evan Lorne。他們還帶了位科學家一起。有著寬厚肩膀，尖刺的深棕色短髮的男人，他正跪在Neal身邊，手捏著他的下巴打量他的臉。

Haversham博士也在一起，他們倆看起來都不太高興。

「你對他幹了什麼好事？」名為Rodney McKay的男人說，轉頭越過自己的肩膀對Peter咆哮。

Peter站在不遠處，在那些飛官的對面，旁邊是Diana和Jones。Jones有帶他的西裝外套，他真的很感謝他們倆帶來的溫暖和留給他的一點尊嚴。

Diana、Jones和Haversham博士緊跟在那些軍官自我介紹之後抵達。Diana第一件關心的事是Peter睡衣上的血跡。

Peter則最擔心Elizabeth。

「El沒事，」Diana告訴他，「有點受驚，但她很好，June陪著她。」

Peter聽到Elizabeth的消息只覺得雙膝發軟，幸好Jones眼明手快的在他跌坐在地時扶住了他。他們一致決定當作這件事沒發生。

「他被Zat槍擊中，」Peter回答McKay的尖銳疑問，「他還從甲板上掉下來，」向前進一步，「他會沒事吧？」

McKay壓跟沒在聽他說話，「Neal，」他命令，「我要你啟動內部診斷程序，做得到嗎？」

Neal的頭無力地垂在胸前，似乎是太重了，身體已經沒有能力支撐。他的眼睛半閉，完全沒有對焦。他發出無聲的呻吟，失去平衡的倒向一邊。

「噢，嘿，」Colonel Lorne想喚醒他，跪在Neal的另一側，穩定的扶起他的肩膀防止他倒在地上，轉向Colonel Shepard，「我記得Zat不會傷害Al，至少不會這麼嚴重。」

「它沒有，」McKay粗魯地打斷，「還有其他的東西。」他轉過膝蓋讓他可以對Haversham博士說話，「固定他的頭。」命令的口吻，同時從口袋摸出個東西，是個USB連接線，他把這條電線插進Neal耳後的插孔裡，連接Peter剛才沒注意到的筆記型電腦。McKay面對螢幕縮成一團，飛快地在鍵盤上打字，「我在想辦法調出他的狀態資訊，但有太多干擾和錯誤了。」

Haversham驚嚇的張嘴，「檔案毀損了？」

McKay的嘴角用力下撇，「看起來是，現在真的需要他幫幫忙。」

Haversham搖搖Neal的肩膀，「Neal，」他呼喚，「Neal，我們真的需要你運行內部診斷程序，現在。」

Neal的脖頸僵硬的轉動，勉強抬頭看著Haversham，「Mozzie？」

Haversham微笑，「沒錯，」他稍稍放心，「是Mozzie。你可以啟動內部診斷嗎？」

Neal的眼睛又緊緊閉了起來，「痛。」聲音細微又痛苦。

「我知道，」Haversham嘴上這麼說，卻瞪了McKay一眼，「但我們真的需要診斷結果，可以再試試嗎？」

「零點結晶在潛水艇裡，」Neal沒有回答問題，「我把它藏在艙門旁邊。」

Sheppard和Lorne交換了個眼神，「我去拿。」Lorne說，Sheppard走進Neal身邊，讓Lorne走向升降機。

「感謝你提供零點結晶的情報，」Sheppard聲音很溫柔，「但更重要的是修好你。我需要你專心診斷，好嗎？」

「這些傢伙是誰？」Peter悄悄的問Diana。他不喜歡Neal現在的樣子，而且直覺告訴他依照他們的劇本走，Neal會直落地獄而去。

「Haversham通知的人，」Diana低聲回答，「他在監視車裡搞定天線的瞬間就打給他們了，我不知道他們怎麼能這麼快就到。

外星人。Peter立刻聯想到。他伸手拉過Diana和他一起背對Haversham，「我受夠科幻小說了，Neal和我在一起。」

Neal突然抬頭，眼球在半閉的眼皮下盡力對焦到正確距離，「Peter？」

現在換Peter跪在Neal旁邊，他硬擠過McKay前面，無視科學家的抗議。他輕輕握著Neal的肩膀，他的頭又軟綿綿的落下，像是用盡最後的力量。「我在這裡，孩子，」Peter溫柔地說，「是我。」

「Peter，」Neal喃喃地說，臉上的微笑支離破碎，「Mozzie要我啟動診斷程序。」

Peter瞥了Haversham一眼，對方熱切的點頭，「沒錯，」Peter肯定，「他是，我們都希望你能做到。」

「很難......」Neal的尾音已經聽不見了。

「你必須去做，」Peter說，急迫的命令。

McKay對他的筆記型電腦又打了些什麼，「我設法連接到他的內部感應器，」幾乎是喃喃自語，「這可不是正常的運作代碼。」

Peter看著McKay，「我們要先帶他離開這裡。」

「謝了，廢話先生，」McKay終於頭起頭，「除非你在這地球某處有個秘密實驗室，不然這裡是唯一可以免除日曬雨淋又能修理他的地方。」

Peter眨眨眼，「Diana！」他大喊。

她也擠進Neal身邊的人群裡面，「長官？」

「我們還在紐約嗎？」

Diana的眼神像是在說你瘋了嗎，「是的。」

「太好了，」Peter轉頭說，「我們可以帶他回FBI，那裡有實驗室。」

「那我們跪在這兒幹嘛？」McKay站起來，伸展一下後腰，「我的膝蓋不太適合碰到冰冷的水泥。」Sheppard也站起來，只剩Peter和Haversham還跪在Neal旁邊。

Lorne剛好回來，零點結晶在手上，「看看這個！」他的雙眼興奮的發光。

Sheppard也一樣興奮，「這太棒了！」

McKay怒目瞪視他們倆，「還有機器人？他需要實驗室，有人注意到嗎？」轉頭回到他的電腦，用感應筆滑動螢幕。

Diana打量Neal，「我們要怎麼運送他？」

「所以我才帶了粗工，」McKay說，指指Lorne和Sheppard。

Lorne翻了翻白眼，「我的假日就花在搬機器人上了。」

「這次不是從培養槽裡搬吧？」McKay機靈地回嘴，「至少現在他是乾的。」

「內部診斷完成，」Neal說，他的語音含糊不清，像是被下藥了。

McKay和Haversham立刻蹲在Neal旁邊，「幹得好，」McKay說，「報告。」

「電池剩餘百分之七十六。」Neal慢慢地說。

「所以不是沒電。」

「中央處理系統僅發揮百分之六十三的效能，」Neal沒有停下來，繼續說，「神經系統以每七分鐘百分之十二的速度從末端衰退。主要與備用記憶體系統已損壞，總計，估計五十分鐘後全機體崩潰。」

「糟糕。」Haversham吸了口氣。

「是啊，」McKay應聲，他的手指飛快地在鍵盤上打字，「系統檢查中......該死！」他的藍色大眼抬起來看著Sheppard，「他真的要壞了，現在就走！」

「什麼？」Peter感到不可置信，他只聽得懂四分之一Neal說的報告，但他完全明白McKay大吼的話。Neal有麻煩。

「快走，」Sheppard下令，Lorne把零點結晶交給McKay，他用一隻手夾著發光的晶體，還是驚恐的盯著他的螢幕。Lorne跑到Neal旁邊，勾著他的肩膀和膝窩把他抱起來，「你可以嗎？」Sheppard問Lorne。

「可以，」Lorne回答，懷抱著Neal小跑向巨大的前門，McKay也跟在旁邊跑，但還是盯著另一隻手抓著的螢幕。

「跟我們一起走！」Haversham示意跟在他後面的Peter。幾秒鐘之內，他們都不見了。

倉庫突然一空，而且冷了起來，Peter忘記他還赤著腳，但現在突然一陣冷顫提醒他的腳底是多不舒服。

「我會和De Angelo和Morgan待在這裡，」Jones說，是指他和Diana帶來的後勤探員。他示意那具躺在血泊裡的屍體，就在潛艇底部附近，「我們先封閉這裡採證。」

「來吧，Boss，」Diana輕輕地牽引Peter的手臂，「我們先帶你回家。」她皺眉，「很抱歉我在你家的時候沒記得替你拿些東西穿。」

「你那時在在忙別的事情，」Peter心不在焉的說，「我不要回家。帶我到FBI大樓，我不想要Neal單獨和他們在一起。」

「現在是禮拜天早上七點，」Diana小心翼翼地開口，「我想Elizabeth很擔心，你要不要先——」

「我會在路上打給她，她會帶替換的衣服給我。」Peter打斷她的話。

「好吧，」Diana勉為其難的同意，但她的神情還是充滿擔心，「你確定？」

Neal要死了，Peter心想，是McKay說的。現在像是有隻手準備捏碎他的喉嚨，「我很好，」他的語氣生硬，「走吧。」

* * *

Neal在漂浮。

他知道其實不是真的在漂浮，是中央處理系統已經解除所有神經鎖定，手和腳的麻木感已經延伸到整個身體，他的嘴發麻，嘴唇和舌頭沈重的說不出話。

他的視覺處理器僅接收到模糊的影像，他自己的解釋是因為眼皮僅僅只有半開，妨礙了視覺成像輸入。不過已經沒有動力可以張開他的眼皮，無法打開它。

聲音聽起來模糊又遙遠，很高的機率指出有某個人在叫他的名字，但現在計算不出精準的百分比。依照之前的記憶紀錄他可能知道為什麼有人呼喊他，但現在也不可能回應，無所謂了。

若要比喻他的感官現在處於什麼狀況，可以說是他就像是在深海之中，周圍只有混濁的顏色，寂靜無聲，每分每秒都往更深更黑和的水中下沉。

我在水裡，Neal想，這個字破碎的從中央處理器牽引出來，經歷千百回的拼裝重組才成型。

他又聽到他的名字，那個人懇求他「撐下去」。但是我在水裡，Neal想，沒有什麼能抓住。

身體發冷，已經不能啟動內部恆溫系統適應。環繞他的水流變得又稠又暗，遮住雙眼直到他再也看不到，堵住他的耳朵直到世界安靜下來。

他希望可以對Peter和Elizabeth道別。

只有冷。

* * *

Peter在FBI的大門前等她。

「親愛的！」Elizabeth踏進門口時喊，她丟下裝著衣服的袋子跌進他懷裡。Diana在營救Peter後的一分鐘內就她讓她知道她的丈夫安然無恙，然後Peter又在監視車裡打了電話。接到第二通電話以前，Elizabeth還不敢相信這是真的。他強壯的手臂抱著她，El一邊的臉頰緊貼著她老公的胸膛；Peter的下巴緊緊抵著她的頭頂。是真的，他很安全。

接著她發覺她的丈夫不在意臉頰上乾涸的淚水。

「El，」他聲音低沈，親吻了身前的妻子，今天凌晨從家裡被抓走以來第一次感到放鬆。她立刻回應了親暱的動作，伸手滑過他的胸膛緊緊抱住後背，如果沒有意識到他們在FBI大樓前，她可能已經跌倒在地上。

溫柔的，Peter拉起她的手緊握在自己的胸前，「El，」他又呼喊了一次。Elizabeth在他褐色的雙眼裡看到痛苦。

Elizabeth的胸腔緊縮起來，「Peter，」她很害怕，「怎麼了？」

「Neal死了。」Peter閉緊雙眼，眼淚滑落臉頰。

「什麼？」Elizabeth結結巴巴地說。他在打給El的時候完全沒有提到這件事。

「我剛去實驗室看他，」Peter撐著哀傷不要決提，「已經太遲了。」

「死了？」Elizabeth無法呼吸，知道她的眼睛也盈滿淚水，「怎麼回事？」

Peter聳聳肩搖著頭，「是某個他腦裡的，應該是程式...」再次懊悔的搖頭，「我沒辦法救他，El，」他現在真的開始哽咽，「我答應會保護他，可是他死了！我救不了他。」

「天啊，親愛的，」她緊緊抱著她的愛人，就在他緊依著她的肩膀哭泣時，「我很抱歉。」

「我甚至不知道我為什麼哭，」Peter聲音有些模糊，「他只是個機器人。」他站直身體，用袖子拭去淚珠。

「你不是這個意思。」Elizabeth說。

「他不是個人類，El，」Peter使力說出每字每句，「只是個機器人，」又擦擦眼淚，「不行，這是Jones的外套......該死！這些眼淚！」

「他是我們的機器人！」Elizabeth幾乎是喊出來，眼淚不受拘束的從臉龐流淌而下，「而且我永遠不准你再說Neal只是個什麼東西！」

Peter抱緊了她，「對不起，我很抱歉，」語句破碎，「他不只是個機器人，我知道，只是——」

「我懂。」Elizabeth靠著他的胸膛低聲說。「我懂。」

「天啊，」Peter僅能發出氣音，「可憐的孩子，只有四個月的人生，他永遠沒有機會。」

Elizabeth唯一能做的只有點頭，還有縱情哭泣。

* * *

看到Elizabeth抵達後Diana便起身離開去弄些吃的，現在她回來了，手上拿著外帶食物。他們倆輕輕相擁，擦拭著眼淚流過的證據。如果Diana有注意到的話就不會匆匆現身，Peter一定會非常感激。「我和Elizabeth先上樓，」她說，「何不先去換衣服？」

麻木的，Peter同意她的話，走去FBI的更衣室沖了個熱水澡，換上El替他帶來的衣服。即使現在已經過了早上八點半，是個溫暖的六月天，Peter仍然冷的發顫。套上襪子和鞋子，不用赤腳踏著地面讓他有點欣慰。

他仔細的把Jones的外套折好，放進袋子準備拿去乾洗。抓起皺巴巴的睡褲丟進垃圾桶，他再也不想看到它。

手機嗡嗡作響，Peter把他從口袋裡掏出來檢查螢幕。Elizabeth也有記得帶上他的錢包和手機，雖然在回去FBI大樓的監視車裡那通電話裡沒有提到這一點，他真的娶了世界上最完美的女人。

「喂？Diana？」他回應電話，突然一陣挫折和警鐘在心底響起，他只想要趕快回家，和El一起窩在床上，假裝這糟糕又混亂的一天不曾發生。

「是McKay博士，」Diana在電話另一頭說，「他想要和你還有Elizabeth說話，他在會議室等你。」

「Neal死了，」Peter閉上眼睛，因為痛苦的高峰襲來，「他還有什麼好說的？」

「他說是關於Neal。」

「他死了，」Peter麻木的再說一次，「能等等嗎？」

「他說不行。你的早餐我也放在裡面了。」

再撐最後一次，Peter心想，他想起Neal，冷冰冰地躺在實驗室中央的鐵台上，毫無動靜。他無法壓抑自己的顫抖，「好吧，」最後開口，「我現在過去。」

對方掛斷，但他仍然握著電話沒有移動，頭像前垂著，好像他的身體不再有能量可以催促他再往前一步。

但Elizabeth在樓上等他，想必Diana和McKay還有Haversham博士也是。明天是星期一，Jones會需要他的幫忙解決這個在Peter職涯裡最瘋狂的案子。

「你可以在星期二晚上解脫。」他答應自己，像個老人般嘆口氣，開始邁開步伐，一步一步的前進。

* * *

McKay站在會議桌的主位，雙手交叉絞在胸前。

Elizabeth坐在Peter旁邊，在桌子的一側，盡可能地坐近一些而不要坐到她丈夫的膝蓋上。他們的對面坐著Sheppard和Lorne，兩個人的表情都很嚴肅，好像Neal的死影響了他們的人生。Haversham坐在桌子的尾端，整個人縮成一團的向前傾，雙手雙腳也折的緊緊的，完全如字面意義上“把持自己”。

Diana不見了——去某個地方吧。Peter發覺到他仍然需要她，但顯然她明白Peter不希望別人目睹他的悲痛。有軍人攪和在他的小隊裡已經夠糟了，幸好他們很快就會離開，感謝老天再也不用看到他們第二次。

「好吧，我們來了。」Peter對McKay說。

「Kate Moreau殺了Neal。」McKay博士唐突的開口。

Peter眼角瞄到Haversham突然挺起腰桿，「什麼？」

「準確來說，她沒有直接殺死他，」McKay平淡的澄清，「是她安裝的安全系統，用來阻止Neal洩漏星門指揮部和NID的情報。」

「她裝了一個病毒！」Haversham突然大喊，「但為什麼要這麼做？」

Elizabeth看著Peter「他們在說什麼？」

「Kate是國家情報部門（National Intelligence Division）的策劃人，」Lorne試著解釋，「有點像是CIA，但它是為——」

「外星人？」Peter插嘴，想到Adler黃瑩螢的眼睛。

「對，」Lorne無心的笑笑，「差不多。」

「看來Kate已經知道她會被殺，」McKay回答剛才Haversham的問題，「所以她設計了一個程式，每當Neal提起星門的事情，就會摧毀他的一部分的中央處理系統。他說得越多，損傷越嚴重，確保他在Adler折磨他套出情報以前死掉。」

「但我從來沒問過他星門指揮部的事情，」Peter說，望著Elizabeth，「我發誓沒有，我根本不知道它存在！」

「我想這是我的錯，」Haversham靜靜地吐出，「我要求Radek更改安全權限以防他告訴探員所有有關——Goa’uld，ZeePM，所有事情。」他看起來在懇求McKay，「我不知道這會害死他！」

「你不會知道，除非你特別去找。」McKay說，語氣並不苛薄，「病毒深藏在他的主系統裡。」

「是我告訴Radek別浪費時間檢查。」Haversham說，他很震驚，「我告訴他只需要修好他的心臟。」

「也是我的錯，」Peter說，覺得反胃，「每次我問他Kate，或是那個音樂盒，還有Adler的時候，是我殺死了他。」他握緊Elizabeth的手，「為什麼Neal不說？如果我知道絕不會再問。」

「他在做天線的時候常常頭痛，」Elizabeth沈吟，「我以為他只是需要充電。」她抬頭看著Peter，「但他是因為程序在攻擊他，是吧？他就要死了----我卻一無所知。」

「像我說的，你根本不知道。」McKay告訴他們，「沒有人知道，除了Kate。如果當時把他帶回SGC，我們可能會及早發現......」

「SGC？」Elizabeth問。

「星門指揮部，」Sheppard代替他回答，「是我們在軍隊裡執勤的部門，主要的工作是阻止外星人入侵。」

Elizabeth看著那位軍官又看看McKay，「我不明白，你們一直提到外星人和星門指揮部還有國家情報局。你們到底是誰？」

「我們是軍隊裡的特別部門，叫做星門指揮部，」Lorne幫忙解釋，「我們用星門前往其他星球尋找新的技術來保護地球免於外星人入侵。是由軍人和科學家組成的國際組織。」

Elizabeth盡力保持自己不要激動，「外星人真的存在，而且你們去過別的星球。」

「通過星門。」Lorne點頭，「是由一群外星人建造的。是個特殊的裝置，可以創造穩定的蟲洞通往其他星系——」

Elizabeth搖著頭，「我真的不想知道。」

「感覺像頭要爆炸了，是吧？」Lorne枯燥的說，「我第一次聽到的時候也是這樣。」

「但我不明白，」Elizabeth又問了一次，看著軍人和McKay，「Neal為什麼會參與這些？」

「Adler破解不了密碼，」Peter為Elizabeth解釋，「Kate創造了Neal來解密，當Neal解出答案時，Adler殺了Kate和Neal。我猜他以為再也不需要他們了。」

Elizabeth瞥了Sheppard一眼，「他們為你們工作，為什麼不救他們？」

「我們不清楚Kate臥底的詳情，」Sheppard說，眼角餘光瞄向Haversham，「NID和別人處得不太好，Neal是秘密的從SGC借出來進行任務。」

「Mozzie偷走Neal帶給Kate，」McKay冷淡的說，快速瞪了Haversham一眼，「如果一開始就知道，結果一定完全不同。」

Haversham看來快哭了，「我勸Kate要讓SGC知道，但她不肯，我不能違背她的意願。」

「然後Adler做了這一切，好把零點結晶弄到手。」Peter說。

「等等，那又是什麼？」Elizabeth問。

「是一個動力源，」Sheppard耐心的解釋，「像是把整座核能發電廠包進一個非常小的空間。這非常稀有而且價值連城，希望你能想像。」

「我知道，」Peter說，「Neal說零點結晶是Adler在在滿寶藏的潛水艇裡唯一在乎的東西。我不懂的是，他從龐氏騙局裡賺了一噸多的鈔票，為什麼還費心找潛水艇？為什麼不再製造一個零點結晶？」

Sheppard鬆開嘴唇，「說來複雜。」

「就跟這幾天發生的所有是一樣複雜，」Peter暴躁的打斷，他想到Neal，躺在倉庫粗糙的地面上流血，受傷；最終死在實驗室。

「勾羅不會製造零點結晶，」Lorne說，「其實他們像是喜鵲，他們不會製作東西，而是從別的地方偷竊新科技。」

「零點結晶原本是一個叫做源古人的外星種族製造的，他們同時也製造了星門，」McKay在Peter發問前說，「他們就像古代偉大的人類一樣，在宇宙中每個人類誕生的地方都能發現他們的科技。」

「你是指地球。」Elizabeth說。

「是宇宙的任何地方，」McKay刻薄的說，「每個宜居的星球都有人類文明。」

「其他星球，」Elizabeth喃喃地重複，他看著Peter，「我沒聽錯吧？」

Peter捏緊她的手，「沒錯。」

「源古人除了零點結晶和星門以外還做了其他東西，」McKay無視他們，「其實是很多東西。但是經過實驗和經驗證明只有擁有特殊基因的人類能使用它們，我們稱為源古科技觸媒或ATA基因。只有十分之一的人類有這種基因。」

「這就是為什麼要製造Neal，」Sheppard插嘴，「嗯，本來啦。」

Peter皺起眉頭，「Neal是機器人。」

「他的原型是我們認為擁有ATA基因的人類。如果他能順利成熟，他就會成為原原本本的那個人，他就會擁有那種基因。」Sheppard的表情很難過。

Peter盯著他，「這沒有道理。」

「對對對，他對解釋這檔事有點障礙。」McKay說。

「讓我說吧。」Lorne拯救了大家，「原理是這樣，我們發現ATA基因是使用源古人科技的觸媒後，星門指揮部就開始搜尋有這種基因的人類。」他指了指後面的軍官，「Sheppard是其中一位，我也是。」

「恭喜，」Peter不帶感情的說，「你媽一定很驕傲。」

「但不是很多人都有這種基因，」Lorne繼續說，裝作剛剛Peter沒有說話，「通過星門又發現了更多源古人的新科技，顯然需要更多可以使用這些裝置的人。因為我們無法找到更多活著的人類基因，所以開始尋找死的。」

「製造複製人，」Sheppard打斷他，「他們利用這些攜帶ATA的基因製造出了複製人。」

「成熟的複製人。」McKay補充。

「Neal是機器人。」Peter又重複一次。

「我們知道，」Lorne不疾不徐地說，「我快說到那裡了。」

「複製人沒有意識，」Sheppard說，「他們有大腦，可是沒有知覺，可以理解嗎？」

現在Peter終於懂了，「你把機器人的意識放進複製人的身體？」

「賓果！」Sheppard順勢彈了指尖，咧嘴微笑。

「Neal曾經是有著ATA基因的軍人，然後你們把人工智慧放進他的複製人身體，讓他看起來像是個有意識的人類？」Peter需要澄清一些事。

「沒錯！完全正確！」Sheppard說，「只是Neal不是軍人，他是個逃犯。除了這個以外都沒錯。」

Peter怒目瞪著Sheppard，「真是個引人入勝的故事，上校，」他不屑地說，「如果你們把Neal當成一人類對待可就是幸福快樂的結局。但他現在死了，他死了！我可看不出來把他丟在Adler的地獄裡是善待他的方法！」

「像是上校說的，」Lorne溫柔地說，「星門指揮部不知道Haversham博士為了幫助Moreau的臥底任務而偷走Neal。如果我們知道，絕對會更快進行救援行動。星門指揮部不喜歡旗下的機器人受傷。」出於某種原因，說這句話時他定定的看著Sheppard，「若我們能幫助他，一定不會放棄。」

「真高興聽到這些，」Elizabeth說，「就算你們早點出現，也不一定能拯救Neal，」嚥下一口氣，「我敢肯定，你們一定能想像Peter和我煎熬了一段時間，真的是非常痛苦的一天。」她的聲音在最後一個字破碎了，但她收緊了手，更用力地握緊Peter的手而不要哭出來，「那，如果你們不介意，我們想回家了。」她準備站起來。

「等等，等等，」McKay喊，舉起手阻止她，「我還沒解釋找你們過來的理由。」

Elizabeth望著Peter，又坐了回去。

Peter把雙臂盤在胸前，「我們真的很想回家。」

「但我們可以讓Neal做成變成人類！」McKay急忙解釋。

Peter向前傾，「但他死了。」

「不完全，」McKay得意地笑了，「沒有死到這地步。」

* * *

Elizabeth在旋轉。

「你說Neal死了，」過了半倘，她才說，「是什麼意思?不完全?」

Peter的手環繞她的肩膀，感謝他支撐著Elizabeth的身體和溫暖她的心。她只覺得暈眩，綜合了哎傷，缺乏睡眠，悲慘，還有McKay的話語帶來不確定的希望。

「Kate的程式很完整，」McKay說，「摧毀了Neal的主要和備份記憶體，還有癱瘓了神經系統，」搖搖頭，「Kate完全知道自己在做什麼。」

「聽起來沒有希望，」Peter低吟，「你到底要說什麼？」

McKay斜眼看著他，「別忘了有我！」伸手指著Haversham博士「總之Mozzie和我設法阻止病毒繼續破壞Neal的整個中央處理系統。」他整個人亮了起來。

Elizabeth眨眨眼，「所以？」

「所以，意思就是Neal沒有完全死掉。」

「你在繞圈子！」Peter大叫，「他媽到底是什麼意思？」

「意思就是，」McKay慢慢地說，「我們救回了Neal的人格資訊！我們可以讓這一部分的他復活！」

Elizabeth坐直了些，希望的光芒在她眼裡，「可以修好他？」

「這個嘛，不行，」McKay擺了擺臉色，「不完全能。」

Peter翻了個白眼，「看在老天的份上——」他站起來，「聽著，非常感謝你們做的一切，但我受夠了。」他伸手幫Elizabeth一起站起來，「走吧。」他對Sheppard說，「既然你們這麼輕易地走進這裡，我想不用送你們出去了。」

「等等，」Lorne伸出雙手想安撫緊張的局面，「再等一下，我想我知道McKay在說什麼。」

「那最好說快一點，」Peter已經有點惱怒了，但還是坐回椅子。

「聽著，Neal幾乎所有的記憶都消失了，」McKay說，「即使重建他，他的中央處理器也沒有多少信息殘留，完全不足以再組成一個成熟的複製人。但還是有一些資料，我們可以把它放入複製人裡。」

「你可以讓他成為人類？」Elizabeth問，既震驚又喜悅，「這太好了！」

「是啊，是很棒，」McKay回答，但沒有報以微笑，「還有一個小問題。」  
Peter’s expression darkened. “What’s the catch?”  
Peter的心情又沉了下來，「什麼問題？」

「他不完全是那個原本的Neal，知道吧？」

Peter瞇起眼睛，「會有什麼問題嗎？」

「Mozzie和我只救援了中央處理系統裡面的一些資訊，再加上後來復原的一點點記憶，應該勉強可以創造一個還可以的人類，」McKay說，「一個小小的，還行的人類。」

Elizabeth的心跳加速，「一個孩子？」她問，「你能讓Neal成為一個孩子？」

「沒錯，三四歲左右，最多到五歲，如果你不介意發展遲緩的話，」McKay停頓一下，「當然，前提是妳和Burke探員想要個孩子。」

Peter皺起額頭，「我以為SGC會收回他們製造的所有複製人。」

Lorne搖搖頭，「我們只收回成人，帶小孩到那種環境很不好。」

Sheppard看著Lorne，若有所思的樣子，「還是我們應該......」

「不，」Elizabeth打斷他的話，她的雙眼深深的看著Peter，雙手也緊緊握著她丈夫溫暖的手掌。他的眼睛已經告訴他所有事情，「我們要他。」她說，眼睛沒有離開Peter，聲音因為屏息和興奮而低啞，「我們真的要他。」

「成交！」McKay雙手一拍，轉頭看著Elizabeth，「嗯，Neal的DNA是一百年前的，我可以拿一些你的補一下缺失的部分嗎？」Peter怒目瞪大眼睛，「從口腔內壁！」McKay慌忙解釋，「只是一些黏膜！」

Elizabeth笑了出來，「好的，當然。」

* * *

「天啊，好緊張。」Elizabeth表示，手掌不停摩擦她的牛仔褲。

自從Elizabeth和Peter最後一次見到McKay博士和Haversham以來，已經過了兩個月，這期間也沒看過任何星門指揮部的軍官。除了偶爾會收到McKay寄來的加密電子郵件，就沒有其他聯繫。

他們過了段歡喜的時光，現在客廳充滿陽光，明亮乾淨，牆邊的書架堆滿的玩具箱和四歲的小朋友會喜歡的玩意。Peter把百葉窗改成窗簾降低窒息的危險，即使兒童床比窗簾的尾端還要低很多。

今天是星期一，他收到那封Elizabeth渴望的信。

主旨：送件  
寄件人: r-mckay@USAF.gov  
時間: Mon 08/24/2009, 0615  
收件人: peter.burke@fbi.gov

Peter，

你的包裹已經寄出， 大約在8/28 1600會到你家，

請簽收。

McKay

 

Hughes對於在這麼短的時間為Peter安排收養假不是很滿意，但他拍拍Peter的背命令他回家時，也不由自主地替他高興。

「恭喜，」Hughes對他點點頭，「孩子很幸遇能遇到你。」Peter只能結結巴巴答謝這句極大的讚美。

而且，嗚喔，他希望Hughes說得沒錯。

「你想他會喜歡我們嗎？」Elizabeth問。她已經換了三次衣服，希望能更加“孩子緣”或Neal會喜歡的裝扮。Peter試圖安慰她穿什麼都不會有問題——他只有四歲！但最後她還是穿上紅色的上衣，搭配大的垂墜耳環。是她的姪子還小的時候喜歡他阿姨穿的服裝。

「他一定會喜歡我們。」自認為在口氣裡加入更多說服力，「他之前也喜歡我們，不是嗎？」

「但是現在不一樣。」Elizabeth咬緊嘴唇，「天啊，如果他討厭我們怎麼辦？」

「他不會！」Peter微笑，「我們人還不錯啊。」

Elizabeth對他笑了，「我姪子倒是挺怕你。」

「他們十二歲和十三歲了，他們是該怕我。」Peter說，但他的胃也開始翻攪。

「Neal喜歡狗，」Elizabeth說，硬是改變了話題，「也許該讓Satchmo待在前院？」

「還是先讓他有點時間站在地上吧。」Peter希望他的口氣理智一點，「他可以晚點再和Satchmo玩。」

「但——」Elizabeth準備發難，但是傳來敲門聲。她驚恐的看著她的丈夫，藍眼睛睜得大大的，「他們來了。」

他握緊妻子的手，「只有好事發生。」他微笑，向前打開大門。

* * *

「嗨，」Colonel Evan Lorne在Peter打開家門時開朗的打招呼，「讓我介紹Neal。」

和Standing以及Lorne站在玄關的是個身子單薄的男孩，看起來應該只有四歲。他穿著紅色T恤，牛仔褲和淺藍色的便鞋，一隻腳穿著綠色的襪子，另一隻卻穿著橘色。看來他被照顧得很好，因為每件衣物至少都很整潔，雖然濃密蓬鬆的黑髮不太受控，但也被精心梳理過。

他的容貌已經完全讓Peter想起Neal的長相，眼睛又大又藍，和Elizabeth的瞳色完全一致。他長大後絕對是男神等級。

「嗨，Neal，」Elizabeth深吸一口氣，蹲下來，讓她的雙眼可以直視他的，「很高興見到你。」

Neal猶豫的向上看著Lorne，手還是緊緊握著軍官的衣角，「她是你提過的那個人嗎？」

「沒錯，」Lorne微笑，「就是她。」

Neal點點頭，又看著Elizabeth背後，還站在門內的Peter。Peter對他露出微笑，「嗨。」

Neal伸直了小手指著他，「那他呢？」

「也一樣。」Lorne回答。

Neal燦爛的笑容對他的小臉蛋來說笑得太大了些，「你是媽咪！」對Elizabeth大喊，扎扎實實地撲進她懷裡。

「噢，對！」Elizabeth哽咽，向後坐倒在地上，緊緊抱著Neal，用上雙手和雙腳，「我是。」

Neal也回抱著她，用上他小小手臂的全部力氣，「我記得你，」他在她的髮絲間小聲說，「你帶我去動物園。」

「是的，」Elizabeth說，抬頭向上看著Peter，喜悅的淚水溢出眼匡，「他記得我！」

Peter轉頭對著Lorne，「什麼？」

「McKay和Haversham設法救了更多Neal備用記憶體裡的檔案，比預計的多，」Lorne稍稍聳了肩，「他不記得很多事，至少......」

「至少他記得了一些好事，」Peter接口，話語梗在喉頭。

「我們帶了一些他的衣服和玩具，」Lorne指了指擱在玄關的大露營包，「還有他的出生證明和收養文件，所有的必需資料檔案都在裡面了，感謝McKay的好意。」

「謝謝你，」Peter說，知道他們幫忙處理的麻煩事絕對不只這幾張紙。

「不客氣，」Lorne一樣真誠的回答，他笑了，溫暖又真心，「我們也很開心有這個小傢伙在實驗室裡跑來跑去。好好照顧他。」

Peter嚴肅地點頭，「我會拚上生命保護他。」他發誓。

Lorne也同樣正經的點頭，「我不懷疑。」他彎下腰揉揉Neal的腦袋，「保重，Neal。」他低語，捨不得的笑了，「祝你有個美好的人生。」

「再見，Evan！」Neal喊，轉過身來大力揮手，但沒有離開Elizabeth的膝上。

「該走了，」Lorne對Peter說，隨手指指身後，「如果有什麼問題或需要，寄封電子郵件給McKay。」

「謝謝你們。」Peter只能這麼說，「幫我告訴McKay和Haversham和所有人，非常感謝你們。」

「我們不喜歡讓我們的機器人受到傷害，」Lorne說，正好和他在幾個月前在那間會議室裡說的話一模一樣，「很高興能有這個結局。」

「我也是。」Peter向下看著Neal，他坐在Elizabeth的膝蓋上，玩著他的耳環。

「我喜歡這個！」他說，「它有好多漂亮的顏色！我會念每一種顏色，媽咪，你要聽嗎？」

「樂意之至，」Elizabeth說，同時笑了又濕了眼匡，「我買了一大堆彩色筆給你，你可以畫你想畫的任何東西。」

Neal眼睛亮了起來，「我可以看嗎？」

「當然，夥伴，」Peter回答，抓起放在玄關旁Neal的袋子拿進屋裡。Lorne已經走了，Peter甚至沒有注意到。袋子裝被塞的滿滿的，讓Peter露出笑容，要找個地方塞這些玩意可會傷點腦筋，因為Elizabeth和Peter早從朋友和同事那邊收到一箱一箱的兒童用品，好迎接Neal的到來。

Neal抬頭看著他，「爹地？」他幾乎是害羞的開口。

Peter停下他手上的作業，「怎麼？Neal?」

Neal跳起來抓住Peter的手臂，用上他的雙手雙腳好像在爬一棵樹。Peter立刻拋下手上的所有東西把他撈起來，抱著他讓他坐在手臂上。他看起來很小隻，但很重，可能繼承了一點機器人重量和外型不相符的特點。Neal把臉埋在Peter的頸窩。

「爹地，」他開心地又喊一次。

「兒子，」Peter回應，沒有詞語可以形容說出這句話時的感覺。

Elizabeth也站了起來，張開手臂大大的抱著他們兩個，「歡迎回家，Neal Mitchell Burke。」

「爹地？」Neal悄聲說。

「嗯？」Peter覺得他可以站在這裡，和他的家人一起，永遠永遠。

「我們可以去動物園嗎？」

Peter笑了出來，「當然，小鬼，當然可以。」

 

END


End file.
